


Zaświatło w zamieci

by Niofomune



Series: Inquisitor Idris Universe [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Despair, Despair Demons (Dragon Age), Dragon Age: Inquisition Multiplayer, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Hushed Whispers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Your Heart Shall Burn, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mage Rights, Mages (Dragon Age), Necromancy, Ostwick Circle (Dragon Age), Red Lyrium, Rite of Tranquility, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, fuck the chantry, male mage Trevelyan - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niofomune/pseuds/Niofomune
Summary: Pisarski Inktober 2019Side story do mojego NaNoWriMo2019, w której przybliżam postać Inkwizytora Idrisa Trevelyana i wypowiadam te wszystkie kwestie, które chciałam podczas rozgrywki, ale gra tego nie przewidziała. Kolejne prompty będą się łączyć w jedną spójną całość. Dużo magów.POV Varrik, zostaliście ostrzeżeni.





	1. Freeze

Przysięgam, że wszystko co mówię, to prawda i tylko prawda. Byłem tam, widziałem na własne oczy – ja, miejski krasnolud, odmrażałem sobie intymne części we wiosce pośrodku gór i niczego, żebyście wy mogli usłyszeć rzetelną relację, a nie te plotki, które wyroiły się jak pomioty podczas Plagi. Nigdy nie zawiódłbym waszego zaufania, drodzy czytelnicy, puszczając w świat fałsz i parszywe plotki. Muszę tu nadmienić, że towarzyszyłem Poszukiwaczce przez całą drogę od Kirkwall do Haven i niewiele brakowało, a podzieliłbym los wszystkich tych biednych ludzi, ponieważ przenajświętsza Boska w swej mądrości nalegała, żeby spotkać mnie osobiście – jednak lawina zamknęła jedyną przejezdną drogę i zanim żołnierze przekopali przejście, byliśmy już poważnie opóźnieni. Na tyle, żeby przenocować w Haven, zamiast niepokoić po ciemku Świątynne straże, a następnego dnia nie mieliśmy już dokąd dalej podróżować, ponieważ Świątynia leżała w gruzach, na niebie ziała odrażająca rana, a wszędzie wokół szalały demony.

Osobę, którą oskarżono o zamordowanie Boskiej, widziałem jako jeden z pierwszych, ponieważ Poszukiwaczka postawiła wokół lochów straże, które jako jej zaufany doradca mogłem swobodnie przekraczać. Koszary już huczały od plotek, że ów kryminalista to przerażający mag, fanatyczny zwolennik rebelii z krwią niewinnych na rękach, przyszły magister, który przybył na Konklawe tylko po to, żeby nie doprowadzić do porozumienia. Pewnego mojego przyjaciela ludzie również obwołali żądnym krwi potworem, więc podchodziłem do tych rewelacji z pewną dozą powątpiewania, szczególnie kiedy plotkujący mieli na sobie zbroje templariuszy. Widziałem, jak dwóch żołnierzy wlekło tego przerażającego terrorystę, żeby zamknąć go na głucho w lochach pod Zakonem, i nie wydał mi się wtedy wcale straszny, szczególnie że po wybuchu stracił przytomność i nie odzyskał jej przez parę następnych dni.

Kiedy już tak się stało, Poszukiwaczka i siostra Słowik zabrały się do pracy z właściwym sobie ujmującym taktem. Więzień siedział na środku celi, dokładnie skuty łańcuchami i nie mogłem nie poczuć współczucia – już mi było zimno, a nikt nie trzymał mnie w lochu i mogłem przynajmniej rozgrzać się ruchem. Nie sądzę, żeby było to celowe działanie ze strony Poszukiwaczki, ale po Słowniku tego właśnie bym się spodziewał. Więzień nie poczuł się ujęty tym pokazem gościnności, więc nie zaskoczyło mnie, kiedy Poszukiwaczka spotkała się z wrogim milczeniem. Zamiast tego nasz mag potrafił łypać w sposób, który wyrażał więcej niż tysiąc słów. Poszukiwaczka nie przyjmowała dobrze klęski swoich wyrafinowanych metod przesłuchania, a my wszyscy nauczyliśmy się o magu pierwszej rzeczy – potrafił być nieziemsko uparty. Jak to dobrze, że mieliśmy też siostrę Słownik!

– Postawmy sprawę jasno: cokolwiek zrobiłeś, masz największe szanse, żeby to odwrócić, więc jeśli będziesz współpracować, masz nasze słowo, że czeka cię sprawiedliwy proces.

Błysnął czarnymi oczami i przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że zrobi coś bardzo głupiego. Chyba naprawdę był w nienajlepszym stanie, bo tylko wywarczał:

– Słowo Zakonu i templariuszy? Dziękuję, postoję. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Zapomniałem, przed wami się nie stoi, tylko klęczy.

Czasami wyobrażam sobie, jak potoczyłyby się wydarzenia, gdyby Poszukiwaczka urwała mu rudy łeb w tamtym właśnie momencie. Siostra Słowik ją powstrzymała.

– Obojętnie, czy nam wierzysz czy nie, nie masz innego wyboru.

Niech ta decyzja pozostanie świadectwem tego, jak bardzo zdesperowani byliśmy tamtego dnia, i jak niewiele prawdziwych możliwości wyboru nam pozostało. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, nie mam obiekcji co do rozwoju wydarzeń, ale wtedy nikt z nas nie wiedział, dokąd prowadzi ta ścieżka.


	2. Build

Pierwsze, co Rudy spróbował zrobić, to uciec. Gdyby mnie zapytał, powiedziałbym mu od razu, że próby ucieczki przed Poszukiwaczką są raczej marnym pomysłem, ale nie zapytał, bo zbyt był zajęty dopadnięciem najbliższego konia i wskoczeniem na siodło. Pozostałe zwierzęta rozpierzchły się we wszystkie strony z paniką wypisaną na pyskach i chyba sama Andrasta czuwała nad naszymi dzielnymi żołnierzami, bo nikt nie został stratowany. Uciekinier zdążył przesadzić parkan i znaleźć się na drodze, więc tyle byśmy go pewnie widzieli, gdyby nie natychmiastowa i bezlitosna reakcja Poszukiwaczki. Nie chciałbym być magiem ani templariuszem, który wszedł jej w drogę, patrząc po tym jak Rudy zwalił się na ziemię z okrzykiem i został tam zwinięty, z twarzą w śnieżnej zaspie, podczas gdy wyzwolony koń pobiegł przed siebie. Poszukiwaczka, ujmująca jak zawsze, miała już w ręku miecz i celowała nim w Rudego, jakby w tym stanie mógł jej coś jeszcze zrobić.

Jak się okazało, tym razem miała lepszą ocenę sytuacji ode mnie, bo ledwo zbliżyła się na kilka kroków, owiało ją lodowate zimno, a z ziemi wystrzeliły zęby lodu. Opór tyleż bohaterski, co zbędny, bo Poszukiwaczka wykonała jeszcze raz swoją przerażającą sztuczkę i magia skończyła się jak nożem uciął.

– Wstawaj, albo cię do tego zmuszę.

Słowo daję, ktokolwiek uznał, że Poszukiwaczka będzie najlepszą osobą do transportowania naszego cennego więźnia, musiał być napity w trzy pomioty. Rudy nie wstał, więc Poszukiwaczka chwyciła go za fraki i podniosła jedną ręką.

– Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz ucieczki, wierz mi, będzie gorzej.

– Groźby templariuszy nie robią na mnie wrażenia.

– Nie jestem templariuszem.

– Czemu w to nie wierzę?

Rudy aż promieniował wrogością i Poszukiwaczka cofnęła się na dwa kroki, z bardzo zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, w co wierzysz, a w co nie. Należę do zakonu Poszukiwaczy Prawdy i jako Prawa Ręka Boskiej jestem tu osobą z najwyższym autorytetem, więc lepiej dobrze przemyśl swoje zachowanie. Może od tego wiele dla ciebie zależeć.

Rudy na mgnienie oka spojrzał na malachitową ranę na niebie i zacisnął w pięść naznaczoną rękę.

– A więc nawet Boska jest w to zamieszana? Wy i ten wasz Zakon! – Jeśli jego celem było doprowadzenie Poszukiwaczki do śmierci z wściekłości, był na dobrej drodze.

– Najświętsza Justynia, który ty zamordowałeś! Jeśli zamierzasz się przyznać, zrób to wreszcie i przyjmij konsekwencje!

– Po co wam moje przyznanie w tym całym przedstawieniu? Żeby lepiej wyglądało przed tłumem? Już i tak mają dostatecznie wyprane mózgi, uwierzą we wszystko.

– O czym ty mówisz?!

Jak widzicie, niezrównane zdolności Poszukiwaczki do prowadzenia przesłuchań dawały wspaniałe rezultaty już po kilku chwilach wrzeszczenia na siebie.

– Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz.

– Na oddech Stwórcy, zacznij mówić z sensem! O jakie przedstawienie ci chodzi?

Rudy przez chwilę namyślał się nad jakąś ciętą odpowiedzią, ale musiał zauważyć, że to do niczego nie prowadzi, bo odpowiedział wreszcie:

– O waszym przeklętym spisku, żeby pozbyć się przywództwa buntu. Najwyższa Zaklinaczka miała rację co do ostrożności i nie przybyła osobiście, co pewnie bardzo was rozczarowało.

Poszukiwaczka może być określona na wiele sposobów, na przykład impulsywna, niecierpliwa, agresywna nawet, ale nie jest głupia. Nawet tak bardzo rozdrażniona była w stanie zatrzymać się i pomyśleć.

– Twierdzisz, że to wszystko był spisek Zakonu? Więc dlaczego, w imię Stwórcy, mielibyśmy poświęcić również przywódców zakonu templariuszy, wszystkie najważniejsze kapłanki, nie mówiąc już o samej Przenajświętszej? Myślisz, że aż tak was nienawidzimy?

– Tak jakby oni naprawdę zginęli. Wyjdą z ukrycia po kilku tygodniach i okrzykniecie z tryumfem, że to sama Andrasta ich uratowała, a parszywym magom i abominacjom pozwoliła umrzeć.

Jak widzicie, nasz mag należał do dość paranoicznego typu, chociaż muszę mu oddać sprawiedliwość, że w tej sytuacji nie było to zupełnie bezpodstawne. Zapowiadało to jednak, że będziemy mieli z nim jeszcze wiele problemów i niektórzy mogliby się zastanawiać, czy zatrzymanie go jest tego warte. Takie myśli musiały też przejść Poszukiwaczce przez głowę, ale jako że jest kobietą czynu, szczególnie wobec tak dramatycznej sytuacji, odrzuciła zmartwienia dotyczące przyszłości na później.

– Idziemy do Wyłomu – zarządziła szorstko.

Z perspektywy czasu to był pierwszy krok w budowaniu zaufania i sympatii między nią a antyzakonnym apostatą-rebeliantem z magiczną świecącą ręką.


	3. Bait

Można powiedzieć, że połknął przynętę razem z żyłką i haczykiem. Jako zawodowy krasomówca nie mogłem nie docenić kunsztu siostry Słowik w tej dziedzinie – wystarczyła jej krótka konsultacja z Poszukiwaczką i już zbliżyła się do Rudego ostrożnie, jakby podchodziła do dzikiego zwierzęcia. Bliskość wielkiej, zielonej dziury w niebie i spopielonych zwłok ludzi ze Świątyni sprawiała, że wszyscy byliśmy dość nerwowi.

– Wiem, że ciężko ci uwierzyć w nasze dobre intencje – powiedziała Słowik do Rudego, który stał nieruchomo jak posąg i wpatrywał się w Wyłom. – Musisz zrozumieć, że to nie jest coś, co ktokolwiek z nas oczekiwał, nie mówiąc już o planowaniu. To zrozumiałe, że chcesz pomścić swoich konfratrów i że wszystko wyprowadza cię z równowagi, ale my również ponieśliśmy stratę, może nawet większą, i tak samo chcemy dowiedzieć się, do czego tu doszło. Współpracując mamy o wiele większe szanse niż pojedynczo, ale musisz do tego wykazać trochę dobrej woli.

Rudy wreszcie oderwał wzrok od nieba.

– Przyjaciół.

Słowik w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiała, chociaż ja potrafiłem z daleka wychwycić ten pasywno-agresywny ton.

– Przyjaciół, a nie konfratrów. Może w Zakonie nie znacie takiego słowa, w końcu po co komu inni ludzie, jeśli macie swojego Stwórcę.

– W Zakonie znamy takie słowo – w głosie Słowika zabrzmiała stalowa nuta. – Nie jesteś jedynym, który w tej katastrofie stracił bliskie osoby, i pomógłbyś wszystkim, gdybyś zaczął współpracować, zamiast sprawiać problemy.

– Zrobię, czego ode mnie chcecie. Ale niech was demony porwą, jeśli spróbujecie wejść mi w drogę.

Demony porwały nas całkiem dosłownie w momencie, kiedy zaczęliśmy majstrować przy Wyłomie, ale nawet one nie do końca mogły się spodziewać, z czym przyjdzie im walczyć. Przygotowałem się do wsparcia walczących z dystansu razem ze Słowikiem i garścią jej ludzi, ale trochę z powątpiewaniem spoglądałem na Poszukiwaczkę i dwóch magów, którzy mieli przyjąć na siebie pierwszy impet starcia. Oczywiście Śmieszek pokazał nam już swoją niezrównaną wiedzę na temat magii, ale akademickość i walka to dwie zupełnie inne rzeczy. A Rudy, z tego co wiedziałem, całe życie spędził w Kręgu pod okiem templariuszy, więc gdzie miałby nauczyć się walczyć? Liczyłem na to, że Poszukiwaczka nie da im zginąć, bo mimo wewnętrznych ostrzeżeń przywiązałem się do naszych absurdalnych magów. Zawsze tak się u mnie kończy.

Niebo rozdarło się i zanim zdążyliśmy zamknąć Wyłom raz i na zawsze, w naszym świecie zmaterializował się przerażający w swoich rozmiarach demon dumy, cały pokryty szarą, kolczastą łuską. Słowo daję, podróżując z Hawke napatrzyłem się na różne brzydactwa, ale temu wyjątkowo szpetnie patrzyło z gęby.

Szykowaliśmy się właśnie do ciężkiej przeprawy, kiedy Rudy uniósł do góry puste ręce i aż ciarki mnie przeszły, kiedy zaczął rzucać zaklęcie i wszędzie rozpełzły się nitki fioletowej magii, jak płożący się nisko dym. Widziałem, jak zareagowała Poszukiwaczka – obróciła się gwałtownie, jakby zupełnie zapominając o demonie tuż przed nią, ale nie zdołałem rozpoznać wyrazu jej twarzy. Potem przestałem zwracać na nią uwagę, bo jedne po drugich zwęglone zwłoki, które zaścielały ruiny Świątyni, podnosiły się z zamarzniętej ziemi w chmurze popiołu i sadzy, a potem zastraszającym mrowiem rzuciły się na demona, który nagle nie wydawał mi się już taki straszny.


	4. Mindless

To nie było ładne, ale podejrzewam, że nekromancja mało kiedy jest. Przypomniałem sobie, że Poszukiwaczka wychowywała się wśród mortalitasi, więc musiała poznać zaklęcie jako pierwsza z nas wszystkich. Jakkolwiek by na to nie patrzeć, ruiny Świątyni były prawdopodobnie jednym z najgorszych – lub najlepszych, zależy jak na to patrzeć – miejsc, do których można było wpuścić nekromantę. Zdążyłem wypuścić raptem kilka bełtów, a bitwa była już zakończona i demon wessany z powrotem do miejsca, do którego przynależał. Nikt nie opuścił broni i podejrzewam, że Poszukiwaczka spodziewała się, że teraz nam przyjdzie stawiać czoło armii nieumarłych, ale Rudy nie poświęcił nam nawet jednej myśli. Uniósł naznaczoną rękę w stronę Wyłomu, który w pierwszej chwili stawił opór, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, jak zatrzasnąć się z dziwnie głuchym odgłosem. Wiedziałem, że za chwilę rozpęta się prawdziwa burza, ale wtedy Rudy stracił przytomność i padł twarzą wprost na zamarznięty grunt.

Znalazł sobie doskonały moment, a kiedy już się obudzi, nastroje już się ustabilizują – bo w tej chwili wszystko wrzało. Poszukiwaczka praktycznie chodziła po ścianach ze zdenerwowania i nawet ja nie miałem odwagi do niej podejść. Siostra Słowik miała taką minę, jakby jej bezlitosny pragmatyzm walczył zawzięcie z poczuciem naruszenia świętości, a jej strzelcy szeptali między sobą, na pewno już tworząc plotki, które przed zmrokiem pójdą w świat. Śmieszek miał nieprzeniknioną minę i naprawdę nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć, co w tej chwili myśli. A co ja o tym sądziłem? Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby ta cała nekromancja mi się podobała, ale jeśli czegoś się nauczyłem w Kirkwall, to żeby nie oceniać maga po jego magii. Jak na razie Rudy ani razu nie zwrócił się przeciwko nam, ani nam nie zaszkodził – skoro ten wybuch rzeczywiście nie wyglądał na jego winę – a z kolei Poszukiwaczka, żeby daleko nie szukać, wytargała go dość mocno.

Poszedłem do naszego miejscowego specjalisty od magii, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy z tą całą nekromancją jest coś z gruntu nie tak – ofiary z ludzi, wieczne potępienie i tym podobne. Śmieszka ten temat bardzo mocno poruszał, nawet jak na jego zwyczajne fiksacje.

– Nie, z nekromancją nic nie jest „nie tak”, jeśli tylko nie traktujesz niewolonych i wykorzystywanych duchów Pustki jako czegoś, co ma znaczenie. Nie wiem, czego innego mogłem się spodziewać po ludzkim magu! Żaden z nich nie rozumie Pustki, ani też nie wykazuje chęci, żeby coś w tym zmienić. To subtelne, delikatne urządzenie, a oni wykorzystują je do wbijania gwoździ!

– Więc nie masz problemu z, no wiesz, zwłokami?

– Ciało to ciało. To, co czyni nas osobami, którymi jesteśmy, opuszcza je w chwili śmierci, i odchodzi poza zasięg jakiegokolwiek maga.

– Czyli to nie byli ci ludzie, który tam wtedy zginęli?

– Nie, nie byli. – Śmieszek posłał mi miażdżące spojrzenie. – Widzę, że ciebie, tak samo jak wszystkich pozostałych, zajmują materialne istoty, których nigdy nie spotkałeś, a nie przyjazne duchy, które towarzyszyły nam przez całą drogę tylko po to, żeby na samym końcu zostać okrutnie napadnięte.

– Jestem krasnoludem – przypomniałem mu, w razie gdyby wypadło mu to z głowy. – Pustka i ja zazwyczaj znajdujemy się dość daleko od siebie.

Śmieszek zmarszczył brwi i uznałem, że już dość szturchania go dzisiaj, szczególnie kiedy jest w takim nastroju.


	5. Husky

Plotka nas wyprzedziła i do czasu, kiedy wróciliśmy do Haven, mogliśmy jedynie zaakceptować powszechnie obowiązującą wersję, według której Rudy został wysłany przez samą Andrastę, żeby ocalić nas wszystkich przed mroczną magią i zastępami demonów. Wiedziałem, że równie łatwo mógłby się stać złym nekromantą, który swoją ohydną magią sprofanował najświętsze miejsce, ale najwyraźniej ludzie w tej chwili bardziej bali się demonów niż magów. Zastanawiałem się, czy siostra Słowik miała w tym jakiś udział.

Ja sam nie do końca wiedziałem, jak się ustosunkować do wydarzeń, i chciałem mieć czas, żeby trochę pomyśleć i popatrzeć co dalej, ale byłem jednym z niewielu, którzy postanowili wstrzymać się z opinią. Poszukiwaczka i Jego Ekscelencja ochrypli od przekrzykiwania się nawzajem i nie zrobili nic, żeby załagodzić sytuację. Nasza zbieranina zgromadziła tylu upartych i zawziętych ludzi, że zacząłem martwić się o przyszłość.

Oczywiście sam doradziłbym Rudemu, żeby poczekał, aż skończą się kłócić, ale to nie był człowiek, który akceptował półśrodki. Podejrzewam, że najpełniej wyraziłby się kradnąc kolejnego konia i uciekając, gdzie go oczy poniosą, niestety zaraz jak tylko wyszedł z chaty, w której odchorowywał magiczne popisy, natrafił na tłum ludzi i wszelkie nadzieje wymknięcia się chyłkiem legły w gruzach. Magowie z reguły nie mają najlepszych doświadczeń z oczekującymi ich tłumami, dlatego Rudy zjeżył się zaraz na progu, ale kiedy ludzie nie rzucili się na niego z mordem w oczach, uznał, że nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko udać się na wzgórze, do Zakonu – a kiedy już tam dotarł, nie był w nastroju do taktownych zachowań.

Na pewno bardzo się zdziwił, że był sobie nieprzytomny raptem kilkanaście godzin, a tymczasem Poszukiwaczka stała się pierwszą obrończynią jego dobrego imienia. Jako prawdomówcy i unikający niedopowiedzeń facet, od razu wyraził to zdziwienie na głos.

– Zawsze mogę zmienić zdanie.

– Templariusze – stwierdził Rudy, jakby to jedno słowo mówiło wszystko o sytuacji.

Przez chwilę nie zwracali uwagi na Jego Ekscelencję, ale kiedy tylko przypomniał im o swojej obecności, w magiczny sposób zwarli szyki przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Muszę przyznać, że to dość trafna alegoria Inkwizycji, która odrodziła się tamtego dnia.


	6. Ring

Oczywiście nic nie mogło być takie proste. W momencie, kiedy Jego Ekscelencja zniknął za horyzontem – przynajmniej na razie – wróciły stare, dobre problemy.

– Znów potrzebujecie mojej pomocy, tak? – zapytał Rudy kulturalnie jak zwykle. – Jakie to typowe dla waszego Zakonu.

– Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, ale ty potrzebujesz też naszej – wytknęła Słowik. – Mieszkańcy Haven mogą uważać cię za bohatera, ale dla większości ludzi wciąż jesteś jedynym podejrzanym o morderstwo Przenajświętszej i reszty Konklawe.

– Oczywiście, bo nie wiem jak to jest być ściganym przez wszystkich praworządnych andrastian na kontynencie. Już i tak chcą mojej śmierci za bycie przeklętym apostatą, więc to nie jest poważna groźba. Wracamy do tego, że to wy potrzebujecie mnie.

– Czy to do czegoś zmierza? – zapytała ostro Poszukiwaczka. – Zamierzasz zaproponować jakąś cenę za to, że łaskawie pomożesz w ratowaniu świata przed zalewem demonów?

– Nie – warknął Rudy, po czym wyszedł przez drzwi, które Jego Ekscelencja zostawił otwarte.

Tak mogło skończyć się nasze wielkie i wspaniałe przedsięwzięcie – chociaż nie wątpię, że Poszukiwaczka ze swoją siłą i uporem mogłaby jeszcze wiele zdziałać – gdyby nie kolejne zrządzenie losu, interwencja Andrasty, albo chociaż siostry Słowik.

– Zaklinacz Trevelyan?

Rudy poznał ten głos, chociaż minęła chwila, zanim skojarzył skąd. Patrzył na młodego maga, który stał kilka kroków od niego i przyglądał mu się ze słabo maskowanym niepokojem. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, kogo ma przed sobą.

– Rion? Ty żyjesz! – W jednej chwili pokonał dzielący ich dystans i chwycił byłego ucznia za ramiona. – Na litość Andrasty, co ci się stało z włosami?

Płomyk był magiem z Ostwick, tak samo jak Rudy, dlatego znali się bardzo dobrze. Swego czasu miał włosy długie do ramion, bardzo wypielęgnowane, które często zaplatał, więc teraz, ścięty na krótko, wyglądał nie do poznania. Miał na sobie płaszcz z futrem, o wiele praktyczniejszy niż szata maga, przez plecy przerzucony kostur, i oczy człowieka, który postarzał się w bardzo krótkim czasie.

– Długie włosy nie są bardzo wygodne przy ucieczce. – Płomyk wzruszył ramionami z krzywym uśmiechem. – Włosy odrosną, w przeciwieństwie do magii, gdyby mnie złapali i Wyciszyli.

Dwaj magowie usiedli na skraju fortyfikacji, gdzie mieli nadzieję, że nikt im nie będzie przeszkadzał. Mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć zupełnie innego Rudego – okazuje się, że kiedy nie otaczali go templariusze i przedstawiciele Zakonu, znikała cała wrogość i wychodził z niego całkiem sympatyczny facet.

– Dlaczego jesteś tutaj, a nie z Fioną?

– Fiona okopała się w Redcliffe i tak naprawdę nie może nic zrobić. Miałem siedzieć z założonymi rękami? Nie jestem inwalidą, mogę walczyć, a ci ludzie tutaj mają chyba największą szansę na zaprowadzenie pokoju w najbliższym czasie.

– Z Fioną jest bezpieczniej.

– Wiem! – Płomyk był bardzo poruszony. – Musi zająć się dziećmi, Wyciszonymi i innymi. Ale siedząc tam, w bezpiecznym miejscu, nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić, a tutaj tak.

– Nigdy nie mogłeś usiedzieć na miejscu. – Rudy potrząsnął głową, bo wiedział, że żadne apele tu nie pomogą.

Przypomniał sobie pierścień blanek na tle jasnego nieba, kłujący wiatr na szczycie wieży Kręgu i krzyki. Płomyk nigdy nie był osobą, która zostałaby z tyłu, kiedy nadarzała się taka okazja, ani nawet wtedy, kiedy ze wszech miar nie powinien wychodzić do przodu.

– Więc cała reszta delegacji nie żyje? – zapytał Płomyk po chwili ciszy. – Szlag!

Wzrok mimo woli zdryfował mu w dół. Rudy otworzył dłoń i widmowozielone znamię rozpostarło się natychmiast jak skrzydła motyla. Z bliska wyglądało jeszcze bardziej niepokojąco.

– Szlag – powtórzył Płomyk.


	7. Enchanted

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, aż wreszcie Rudy podjął praktyczne tematy.

– Jesteś tu od jakiegoś czasu. Jak oceniasz to zgromadzenie?

Płomyk nerwowo wzruszył ramionami.

– Zdają się jedynymi, którzy chociaż próbują coś zrobić. Jasne, kłębi tu się horda templariuszy, ale najwyraźniej ktoś ich trzyma na krótkiej smyczy i nie robili problemów. Póki co. Schodzi się tu mnóstwo zwykłych ludzi, ale jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby kogoś odprawili nie zaopatrzywszy przynajmniej, a większość może tu zostać jak długo tylko chce. To więcej, niż ci idioci na górze, którzy potrafią się tylko kłócić.

Tak właśnie podsumował nas mag z Kręgu w Ostwick, próbując opanować podniecenie, że starszy zaklinacz pyta go o zdanie. Tymczasem Rudy przyglądał się ludziom przechodzącym w obu kierunkach przez bramę, łanowi namiotów wznoszącym się nad zamarzniętym jeziorem, i grupie rekrutów trenujących z ćwiczebnymi mieczami. Duże zgromadzenia uzbrojonych ludzi zawsze miały dla niego coś templarskiego, ale może dlatego, że do tej pory większość życia spędził za murami Kręgu i umysł nie dysponował żadnymi innymi porównaniami do wyboru.

– Jest tu więcej magów?

– Kilku od nas czekało na wynik Konklawe, tak jak ja. Pewnie więcej się zjawi na dniach, bo to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogą się zatrzymać. I jest jeszcze ten przemądrzały elfi apostata.

– Wedle prawa teraz wszyscy jesteśmy apostatami.

– Ale on jest bardziej! – Płomyk wzruszył ramionami. – Powiedział, że moja magia jest ordynarna i że powinienem nosić cep zamiast kostura.

Rudy uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Ja bym to może ujął bardziej dyplomatycznie.

Młody mag kręcił się przez chwilę na swoim miejscu, bijąc się z myślami, ale kiedy już podjął decyzję, zerwał się na równe nogi. Ściągnął z pleców rzeźbiony kostur z bukowego drewna, piękną rzecz, zaklętą od gałki aż po ostrze.

– Myślę, że mnie się mniej przyda. Oczywiście kwatermistrzyni wydaje też kostury, ale to prymitywne rzeczy, nie wypada, żebyś musiał taki nosić. Twój pewnie przepadł podczas eksplozji?

Rudy był bardzo poruszony gestem ucznia, ale potrząsnął głową.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, ty będziesz miał z niego większy pożytek. Dobrze sobie radzisz z żywiołami i od czasu upadku Kręgów wyrabiasz się na dobrego maga bojowego. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo magia bojowa to właśnie to, czego południe tak bało się w Tevinterze. – Ale starych drzew się nie przesadza. Nie sądzę, żebym miał być bardzo przydatny w walce.

Płomyk stał jeszcze przez chwilę niezdecydowany, ale w jego głowie rodziła się już kolejna myśl – jeśli nie chciał kostura do obrony, to ktoś inny będzie musiał go bronić. Zaskakujące, jak opiekuńcze instynkty nasz Rudy potrafił wyciągać na światło dzienne, kiedy tylko darował sobie wrogość i lodowe kolce. Wszyscy mieliśmy jeszcze skonfrontować się z tym faktem w nieoczekiwanych okolicznościach.


	8. Frail

Do czasu, kiedy Rudy wrócił wreszcie do budynku Zakonu – z nowym ochroniarzem podążającym za nim jak cień – Poszukiwaczka zdążyła już wydeptać ścieżkę w kamiennej posadzce. Zmarszczyła brwi na widok nadchodzących – zczególnie nie spodobał jej się widok Płomyka, którego temperament mógł być równie dobrze wycięty z jej podręcznika o niebezpiecznych i niestabilnych magach.

– Postanowiłeś wrócić – stwierdziła pasywno-agresywnie.

– Ten młody człowiek twierdzi, że wbrew wszelkim pozorom wy, templariusze, rzeczywiście staracie się pomóc ludziom.

Poszukiwaczka i Płomyk wymienili wrogie spojrzenia ponad ramieniem Rudego.

– To bardzo łaskawie z jego strony – wycedziła ona.

– Ani ja nie chcę tu być, ani wy mnie tutaj nie chcecie. Możemy przejść do zamykania Wyłomu? Nasze drogi będą mogły się wreszcie rozejść.

– Bardzo dobrze.

Ta współpraca zapowiadała się kwitnąco, ale póki co, połączeni wspólnym celem, musieliśmy się z tym pogodzić. Na szczęście tuż przy pokoju narad można było znaleźć naszą drogą ambasadorkę w jej gabinecie, a jej niezwykła zdolność do łagodzenia napięcia okazała się teraz zbawienna. Nawet wrogo nastawiony Rudy nie mógł być w stosunku do niej niemiły, szczególnie kiedy Poszukiwaczka wyruszyła na poszukiwania reszty spośród naszych znamienitych przywódców.

Tymczasem Falbanka przypomniała sobie, że jej rodzina w Antivie utrzymywała kontakty z rodziną Trevelyan w Wolnych Marchiach. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła o kolejne kilka stopni. Rudy trafił do Kręgu jeszcze jako dziecko, ale pewnych nawyków wpojonych we wczesnej młodości nie da się pozbyć i rozmowa bardzo szybko przekształciła się w tę pełną sztywnej formalności grę towarzyską, którą szlachetnie urodzeni tak bardzo lubili. Dla Falbanki ten sposób bycia był równie naturalnych jak oddychanie i nie zauważała w nim nic problematycznego, ale nasz mag, mimo że posługiwał się językiem dyplomacji zupełnie płynnie, pokazywał oznaki rozdrażnienia, które tylko wytrawny obserwator mógłby dostrzec. Manipulując słowem zarabiam na życie, ale w tym przypadku naprawdę wolałbym otwarte i uczciwe okazywanie wrogości.

Sytuacja nie poprawiła się, kiedy Poszukiwaczka otworzyła drzwi i zaraz za nią wsunęła się do środka siostra Słowik, a także nasz ulubiony dowódca, oczywiście w pełnej zbroi i ze swoim absurdalnym futrzanym płaszczem na ramionach. W mgnieniu oka Rudy znalazł się pod przeciwną ścianą, z nitkami lodowatej magii zbierającej się mu w rękach. Dobrze, że nie miał tego kostura, bo słowo daję, Kędziorek dostałby prosto w twarz zamiecią, lodowym pociskiem albo czymś podobnym. Templarskie instynkty natychmiast zaalarmowały go o magii w pobliżu i zamarł z dobytym do połowy mieczem. Przez chwilę obserwowali się ponad stołem z mapami, jak dwa kocury na tym samym drzewie, ale Kędziorek okazał się rozsądniejszy i schował broń.

Rudy nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru.

– Znam cię, templariuszu – powiedział, i Poszukiwaczka powinna chyba poczuć się niedoceniona, bo do niej nigdy nie odezwał się z takim pokładem złości i podejrzliwości.

– Nie jestem templariuszem – powiedział sztywno Kędziorek, mężnie zachowując spokój.

– Oczywiście. A ja nie jestem magiem.

– To komendant Cullen – wcięła się Poszukiwaczka, zanim wymiana zdań mogła przekształcić się w coś gorszego. – Jest dowódcą naszych wojsk i opuścił swój zakon, żeby pomóc nam w zaprowadzeniu porządku. Jeśli znalazłeś kogoś bardziej nadającego się na to miejsce, proszę, nie krępuj się nam o tym powiedzieć.

Rudy z niechęcią i wahaniem odwołał magię i zwinął dłonie w pięści. Płomykowi, który stał najbliżej i najdłużej go znał, wydał się pod tymi wszystkimi maskami kruchy i zmęczony jak stary człowiek. Zakon, dyplomaci, templariusze – to było za dużo jak na jeden dzień i młody mag już zamierzał wykorzystać swoją bezczelność i upór, żeby zakończyć to zebranie i wyrzucić wszystkich z pomieszczenia, ale Rudy opanował się zewnętrznie i skinął głową.

– Miejmy to już za sobą.


	9. Swing

– Po obozie rozchodzą się plotki, że z wybuchu uratowała cię sama Andrasta – powiedziała siostra Słowik do Rudego. – Twierdzą, że jesteś jej Heroldem.

– Ciekawe, kto te plotki rozpuścił.

Oskarżenie spłynęło po Słowiku jak woda po kaczce. Nie warto było nawet zaczynać tego tematu.

– Zakon z miejsca cię za to potępił, i nas przy okazji, ale ludzie widzą w tym symbol nadziei, że Stwórca jednak nas nie opuścił. Możemy to wykorzystać. Potrzebujemy napełnić twoje Znamię większą mocą, żeby zamknąć wyłom, ale wciąż jeszcze zbyt mało znaczymy, żeby ktokolwiek podjął z nami rozmowy.

– Chcemy napełnić Znamię większą mocą – powtórzył Rudy. – Brzmi jak wyśmienity pomysł.

– Rozumiem, że masz lepszy?

– Doskonale! Wlejmy tam kilka fiolek lyrium, w końcu co złego może się stać.

Na moje oko Rudy zaczynał się coraz bardziej chwiać, ale nie miałem pojęcia, co moglibyśmy zrobić, żeby jakoś temu zapobiec. Sytuacja była parszywa, a on znalazł się w jej środku, więc zupełnie nie dziwiłem się jego gwałtownym reakcjom. Siostra Słowik parła do przodu z uporem bronto.

– Doszliśmy do wniosku, że moglibyśmy skontaktować się z magami w Redcliffe, ale jak na razie odmawiają nam odpowiedzi.

– Oczywiście, że odmawiają wam odpowiedzi. Czego innego się spodziewaliście?

– To twoi... przyjaciele. Można by pomyśleć, że będą chcieli ci pomóc.

– Tak, bo jak poprosicie o coś w moim imieniu, na pewno uwierzą i to zrobią.

Ten doskonały moment wybrał Kędziorek, żeby wtrącić swoje.

– Albo możemy też poprosić o pomoc templariuszy.

– Rozmawialiśmy już o-

– Właśnie tak, potrzebujemy tu więcej templariuszy – Rudy wciął się Słowikowi w zdanie i nie wykazał ani odrobiny skruchy.

– Sam byłem templariuszem, wiem co potrafią...

– Och tak, mam doświadczenie z tym, co templariusze potrafią i ich różnymi zdolnościami. Tak to się teraz nazywa?

– Na Stwórcę, człowieku! – Kędziorek z desperacją wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. – Przestań szukać ataków tam, gdzie ich nie ma!

– Racja, nie mogę zabierać templariuszom ich zajęcia.

Nasz reprezentacyjny Fereldeńczyk rzucił zrozpaczone spojrzenie w stronę Poszukiwaczki i Słowika. Wcześniej odbył z nimi długą rozmowę i obiecał nie denerwować sfrustrowanego maga, ale nawet świętemu cierpliwość może się wyczerpać, a Kędziorek wciąż jeszcze nad sobą pracował.

– To w tej chwili bezzasadne, bo żadna ze stron nie chce z nami pertraktować – pospieszyła mu na ratunek Falbanka.

– Fiona nie będzie pertraktować z wami – powiedział Rudy znacząco. – Jutro o świcie wyruszam do Redcliffe. Jeśli zamierzacie sprowadzać tu kolejnych templariuszy, nasze drogi się teraz rozejdą.

Poszukiwaczka i Słowik wymieniły bardzo szybkie spojrzenia.

– W takim razie pojadę z tobą – powiedziała Poszukiwaczka. – Okolica jest niebezpieczna, będziesz potrzebował dodatkowej ochrony.

– Masz na myśli strażników.

Poszukiwaczka nie odpowiedziała.


	10. Snow

Szansę, żeby porozmawiać z Rudym, dostałem dopiero po opuszczeniu Haven. Wciąż jeszcze otaczały nas góry, a pole na obozowisko musieliśmy najpierw oczyścić ze śniegu, ale mając ze sobą trzech magów to przestawał być taki problem. Rudy siedział przy ognisku i ponuro przeżuwał suchar, wyjątkowo pozbawiony dwojga swoich opiekunów, bo Płomyk i Poszukiwaczka nie wierzyli sobie nawzajem, że są w stanie zabezpieczyć obóz przed atakiem, więc robili to razem. Nie wiem, gdzie był Śmieszek, pewnie zajął się swoimi śmiechowymi sprawami.

– Skoro nikogo w pobliżu nie ma – zagaiłem – możesz powiedzieć, jak się trzymasz?

Rudy spojrzał na mnie przelotnie i miałem już dostatecznie wiele razy do czynienia z magami z Kręgów, żeby wiedzieć, jak bardzo mi nie ufa.

– Dobrze.

Postanowiłem udać, że mu wierzę.

– W takim razie masz większe jaja, niż ktokolwiek mógłby podejrzewać. Większość ludzi byłaby już daleko.

– Jestem już dostatecznie daleko.

Wtedy tego nie zrozumiałem, ale to nie było wcale takie trudne – Rudy był rzeczywiście bardzo daleko od Ostwick, a nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek uważał w ogóle wieżę Kręgu za swój dom. Tak naprawdę nie miał dokąd uciekać i gdybym znał go lepiej, wiedziałbym, że tak naprawdę nie ma po co.

Następnego dnia opuściliśmy zaśnieżone obszary gór, ale teren wciąż wznosił się i opadał zgodnie z własnymi zachciankami, a rzeka towarzyszyła nam nieustannie z lewej strony. Zgodnie z jej biegiem dotarliśmy do brzegu jeziora Calenhad, a stamtąd Traktem Imperialnym mogliśmy łatwo dostać się na Zaziemie. Wiem, że mój drogi przyjaciel Ponurak, zrobiłby mi długi wykład na temat kamieni zroszonych krwią niewolników, którzy umierali podczas budowy tego tevinterskiego cudu architektonicznego, ale ja cieszyłem się, że wreszcie czeka nas kawałek prostej drogi zamiast przedzierania się przez dzikie ostępy, gdzie tyle samo czasu spędzałem na własnych nogach, jak na grzbiecie kuca.

Pierwszej nocy na Trakcie Rudy zszedł nad wodę i przez długi czas wpatrywał się w ogromną przestrzeń jeziora, którego drugi brzeg ginął gdzieś za horyzontem. Było bardzo spokojnie, a pogoda przyjemna, więc w tafli jeziora odbijały się gwiazdozbiory, a cały obrazek wypadał bardzo malowniczo – mam nadzieję, że kiedyś ktoś kiedyś umieści go w serii malowideł na temat życia Inkwizytora Trevelyana jako moment jakiejś przełomowej decyzji. Jednak znając Rudego, pewnie myślał w tamtym momencie o Kinloch Hold przy odległym, północnym brzegu jeziora.

Kilka dni później wyjeżdżaliśmy spomiędzy wzgórz na drogę prowadzącą bezpośrednio do Redcliffe, wioski ciężko dotkniętej podczas Piątej Plagi, która wciąż pamiętała zasługi Bohaterki Fereldenu i może dlatego stała się domem zbuntowanych magów. Nigdy nie zdołałem się pozbyć pewnej dozy cynizmu w stosunku do ludzkiej wdzięczności, ale wyglądało na to, że w przypadku Redcliffe się myliłem. Na dłuższą metę myślę, że honorowanie długów sprzed dekady nie wyszło im specjalnie na dobre.

Przywitały nas zawarte na głucho bramy i szczelina do Pustki, wypluwająca kolejne demony.


	11. Pattern

Sam nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem – że Wielka Zaklinaczka przywita nas u bram i zaprosi do środka? Tak czy inaczej, zaczynałem widzieć pewną prawidłowość, że jeśli trzeba będzie coś załatwić, sprawa okaże się o wiele bardziej skomplikowana, niż ktokolwiek z nas mógłby się spodziewać. Przyznam, że szczelina okazała się pewnym problemem, szczególnie że Rudy najwyraźniej nie był chętny do powtarzania swojej sztuczki z nieumarłymi. Za to pierwszy raz miałem okazję zobaczyć w akcji Płomyka i muszę przyznać, że zdecydowanie lepiej było mieć go po naszej stronie niż po przeciwnej. Mniej zachwycony był Śmieszek, który musiał równie często nakładać barierę na niego, jak na Poszukiwaczkę, która według wszelkich prawideł taktyki jako jedyna z nas powinna walczyć na pierwszej linii. Jednak kiedy w pewnym momencie jedna z tych paskud wyskoczyła z Pustki dokładnie na mnie, to ogniste pociski Płomyka ocaliły mi życie, a przynajmniej oszczędziły mi szukania lekarza.

Powinniśmy mieć ze sobą lekarza. Jak to jest, że podróżuję z trzema magami, a żaden z nich nie jest w stanie rzucić zaklęcia uzdrawiającego, nawet gdyby zależało od tego ich życie?

Rudy zamknął szczelinę, ale nie wyglądał na należycie zadowolonego z faktu, że nic już nie próbuje nas w tej chwili zabić. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami naradzał się na jakiś temat ze Śmieszkiem, a ich poprzednia różnica zdań na temat nekromancji najwyraźniej poszła w zapomnienie. Nic nie rozumiałem z tego całego magicznego gadania, ale pocieszało mnie, że Poszukiwaczka a nawet Płomyk wydawali się tak samo zniecierpliwieni i zdenerwowani wyłączeniem z rozmowy.

Podbiegł do nas jeden ze zwiadowców siostry Słowik – spojrzał niepewnie pomiędzy Rudym a Poszukiwaczką, a potem odezwał się do precyzyjnie wyliczonego miejsca pomiędzy nimi. Wychodziło na to, że nikt nas nie oczekiwał, a nawet nie spodziewał się naszego przybycia. List od Falbanki nie dotarł, czy byli tak skuteczni w ignorowaniu go? Zanim zdążyliśmy wejść w szczegóły, przejął nas elf w obco wyglądającej zbroi. Był obrzydliwie formalny.

–Władzę sprawuje tu w tej chwili magister Alexius. Zanim tu dotrze, możecie porozmawiać z byłą Wielką Zaklinaczką.

– Co to znaczy „byłą”? – zapytał Rudy, a w jego głosie wyraźnie zabrzmiała groźba.

– Magister? – powtórzyła Poszukiwaczka.

Nie wiem, którego z nich należało się bać bardziej. Jedno potrafiło przywołać gromadę ożywionych zwłok, ale to Poszukiwaczce o wiele bardziej bałbym się nadepnąć na odcisk. Elf najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru mierzyć się z żadnym z nich, bo ukłonił się i wycofał. Teraz dopiero rozpoznałem wzór jego zbroi – Tevinter. Jeśli był niewolnikiem magistra Jakmutam, to zdecydowanie nie na nim powinniśmy wyładowywać gniew.

– Chodźmy – zarządziła krótko Poszukiwaczka.

Mieszkańcy byli jednocześnie podnieceni i przestraszeni – to potrafiłem stwierdzić na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie było to takie przytłaczające napięcie, jakie panuje w miastach na granicy wybuchu, ale śmiało mogłem przewidzieć, że niedługo stanie się coś złego. Co dziwne, jak na kwaterę główną rebeliantów zaskakująco mało magów kręciło się po ulicach. Widziałem, że Rudy i Płomyk rozglądają się po twarzach mijanych osób, ale najwyraźniej nie poznawali nikogo.

Przechodziliśmy koło doków, kiedy Rudy zatrzymał się nagle, a potem rozejrzał po okolicy, jakby nagle coś usłyszał. Rzucił okiem na Płomyka i Śmieszka, ale oni wyglądali na tak samo zaskoczonych jak reszta, chociaż ten drugi marszczył brwi w skupieniu, jakby coś sobie uświadomił, ale nie uznał za stosowne podzielić się z nami odkryciem. Rudy skierował się długimi krokami wzdłuż nabrzeża, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających go ludzi – nie mieliśmy więc innego wyjścia, jak pospieszyć za nim. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed odrapaną i nie wyróżniającą się niczym szopą, której drzwi okazały się zamknięte na klucz.

– Czy mógłbyś...? – Zerknął na mnie. Pierwszy raz zwrócił się do mnie z własnej woli, więc uznałem, że to nie moment na grę w „powiedz proszę, boś nie prosię”.

Wnętrze było ciemne, ale Rudy natychmiast posłał w powietrze magiczne światło, które zabłysło dziwnie na czymś poustawianym na półkach. Nie widziałem za dobrze, bo zaraz za Rudym wpakowali się do środka Poszukiwaczka i Płomyk, ale chyba wyszło mi na dobre, bo chwilę później poczułem, jak temperatura gwałtownie spada, aż z ust zaczęły wydobywać mi się obłoki pary. Usłyszałem jak Poszukiwaczka przywołuje imienia Stwórcy na daremno.

Rudy ściągał po kolei każdą czaszkę z półek i roztrzaskiwał na proch w rękach. Wzrok miał nieobecny, jakby każda jedna krzyczała do jego zmysłów nekromanty własnym głosem, a jedynym sposobem uciszenia ich, było odesłać duchy tam, gdzie było ich miejsce.


	12. Dragon

Do czasu, kiedy dotarliśmy do tawerny, zacząłem już podejrzewać, że wszystko skończy się mordobiciem. Rudy zapadł w ponure milczenie, a jego nastrój szybko udzielił się pozostałym, więc kiedy weszliśmy do ciemnego, zadymionego pomieszczenia, wszyscy szykowaliśmy się do walki. Ktoś musiał już zaaranżować spotkanie, bo wymiotło wszystkich bywalców i pozostała po nich tylko unosząca się w powietrzu woń piwa i palonego lotosu.

Od czasu naszej katastroficznej wyprawy na Głębokie Ścieżki (możecie o niej przeczytać w innych moich książkach) Hawke wbiła sobie do głowy, że zabieranie ze sobą jakiegokolwiek maga, byłoby zastępowaniem siostry, a więc obrazą jej pamięci. Nie chcę tego trywializować, to była straszna strata, ale w pewnym momencie upór Hawke stawał się raczej tragikomiczny. Przez jej grubą jak u bronto czaszkę nie przebijała się żadna przyjacielska rada i skończyło się to wspaniałą wyprawą do kopalni, w której miała udziały, a chwilę potem ja, Riwijka, Ponurak i Gwardzistka, oczywiście razem z Hawke, biliśmy dorosłą wielką smoczycę, a raczej ona była nas. Tymczasem nasz najlepszy uzdrowiciel siedział w slumsach Kirkwall i próbował zwabić do siebie dzikie koty zanim zjedzą je fereldeńscy uchodźcy.

Ten długi wstęp był tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć, jak bardzo Rudy przypominał mi Hawke. Nie z charakteru, z charakteru bardziej kojarzył się z Ponurakiem, przynajmniej na chwilę obecną, ale miał w sobie coś takiego jak Bohaterka Kirkwall i wcale mi się to nie podobało.

Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem, że nie jesteśmy w tawernie sami. Uwierzcie, do tej pory nie miałem pojęcia, że Wielka Zaklinaczka jest elfką. Nie była też specjalnie wielka, wiecie, raczej elfich rozmiarów. Wysunęła się z cienia i stanęła tam, gdzie wszyscy mogliśmy ją zobaczyć.

– Idris? – zapytała z wyraźnym elfim akcentem. – Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz.

Rudy naprawdę się uśmiechnął.

– Żyję. Wiem, że ciężko było uwierzyć we wiadomość od ambasador Montilyet, ale tym razem to była prawda.

Wielka Zaklinaczka zmarszczyła brwi.

– O jakiej wiadomości mówisz?

– Z propozycją sojuszu i zamknięcia Wyłomu. Możesz mi powiedzieć, kim jest ten magister Alexius, czy to poufne informacje?

W jakimkolwiek innym przypadku uznałbym to pytanie za pasywno-agresywne, ale Rudy wydawał się całkowicie szczery. Wielka Zaklinaczka nie odpowiedziała od razu.

– Jesteś teraz częścią tej Inkwizycji?

– „Częścią” to może za dużo powiedziane. – Zrobił szybki gest, którego nikt poza rozmówczynią nie mógł zobaczyć.

– Tak, jesteśmy tu w imieniu Inkwizycji. – Poszukiwaczka postanowiła wtrącić się w rozmowę, która skręcała na niekorzystne dla niej tory. – Mamy sposób na zamknięcie Wyłomu, ale wymaga to pomocy magów, dlatego potrzebujemy was w naszych szeregach.

Taktowna jak zawsze. Może niekoniecznie prosiła o pomoc, ale przynajmniej nie stawiała otwartych żądań. Obie kobiety przez chwilę mierzyły się spojrzeniami, z twarzami absolutnie nieprzeniknionymi, wreszcie Wielka Zaklinaczka odezwała się sucho:

– Jeśli chcieliście sojuszu, to spóźniliście się. Jesteśmy w tej chwili pod opieką magistra z imperium Tevinteru i nie mam władzy do podejmowania żadnych negocjacji.

– Więc to była prawda? – Poszukiwaczka aż zawrzała. – Jak mogliście dopuścić się do takiej zdrady!

– Kasandra – powiedział Rudy ostrzegawczo, ale Wielka Zaklinaczka doskonale potrafiła się bronić sama.

– Zdrady? Wobec kogo? Jedyne osoby zasługujące na moją lojalność to magowie, którzy wybrali mnie na swoją przedstawicielkę, i to o ich interesy będę dbać. Jeśli jedynym wyjściem jest sojusz z Tevinterem, tak właśnie zrobię. Co takiego Ferelden zrobił dla magów, poza zamykaniem nas w Kręgach, że mam być wobec niego lojalna?

– Zamierzasz coś w tej kwestii powiedzieć? – zapytała Poszukiwaczka Rudego, który stał obok z założonymi rękoma. Nie powinna była tego robić.

– Fiona ma rację. Nie jesteśmy nic winni Fereldenowi, ani nikomu innemu.

– Wiedziałam, że nie możemy ci ufać – powiedziała ze wściekłością Poszukiwaczka. – Nie powinnam była w ogóle wypuszczać cię z lochu.


	13. Ash

Sam nie wiem, czego spodziewałem się po tevinterskim magistrze, który przypłynął na południe, żeby zawładnąć znamienitą metropolią, jaką jest Redcliff. Andrasta mi świadkiem, że nie miałem zbyt dużego doświadczenia z magistrami, poza jednym, o którym już z dużym wyprzedzeniem wiedziałem, że jest odrażającym synem pomiotu, zaraza na rynsztok, którym go spławiliśmy. Ten Vint nie zrobił nic, żeby poprawić moją opinię o magistrach jako grupie, a przy tym okazał się kompletnym bezguściem w kwestii stylizacji. W skrócie wyglądało to tak, że kiedy wyszliśmy z tawerny na świeże, tylko trochę zalatujące rybami powietrze, mieliśmy równie małe pojęcie, co się dzieje, jak wcześniej.

Nie chciałem wsypywać Rudego, ale zrobił to za mnie Śmieszek, który najwyraźniej mógłby sobie dorabiać jako stróż – może to przez te duże, elfie oczy widział więcej.

– Jaką wiadomość chciał ci przekazać w tak dyskretny sposób syn magistra?

Poszukiwaczka w mgnieniu oka obróciła się, bo już schodziła po schodach.

– Co takiego?

– Chce się spotkać w tutejszym Zakonie.

– Brzmi jak pułapka – stwierdziłem.

– Na pewno pułapka – dodał Płomyk, najwyraźniej obrażony na Wielką Zaklinaczkę, że całkowicie zignorowała jego obecność.

Rudy wzruszył ramionami.

– Nikt nie każe wam tam iść.

– Czy to jakaś sztuczka? – zapytała ostro Poszukiwaczka. – Myślisz, że spuszczę cię na chwilę z oczu i pozwolę spiskować z gromadą magistrów?

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz, templariuszko.

Wiecie, rzadko mylę się w ocenie charakterów, uznajcie to za dar. I tamtego dnia w ruinach Świątyni Świętych Prochów wydawało mi się, że dość dobrze poukładałem sobie w głowie, kim jest Rudy i jakie ma priorytety – ale były takie chwile jak ta, kiedy naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co nim kieruje. Nie wiem, czemu w tym momencie nie rzucił wszystkiego i nie dołączył do swoich kolegów magów, co na pewno przeszło mu przez myśl – mogę się tylko domyślić, że przekalkulował sobie, jakie niebezpieczeństwo sprowadzi na rebeliantów w takim wypadku, więc postanowił się bohatersko poświęcić.

Jednak nie zakwestionował tego, że całą czwórką poszliśmy za nim – z tych czy innych powodów – więc nie widziałem powodu do narzekania. Okazało się, że podjęliśmy słuszną decyzję, bo w Zakonie wyrosła kolejna szczelina, a Rudy nie miał pod ręką żadnych zwłok do ożywienia.

Wtedy też miałem okazję zobaczyć, jak wygląda prawdziwy mag bojowy. Do tej pory najbardziej uzdolnionym bitewnie magiem, którego miałem okazję poznać, był Blondyn – pół życia spędzone na uciekaniu przed templariuszami i wyrzynaniu pomiotów robi swoje – ale to była magia bojowa wymyślana w biegu, bardzo skuteczna, ale tak naprawdę nie prawdziwa sztuka wojenna. Stokrotka i Słoneczko potrafiły zasunąć porządnym czarem na polu walki, ale wciąż jeszcze się wielu rzeczy uczyły. Jestem pewien, że Śmieszek byłby o wiele lepszy w te klocki, gdyby nie skupiał się tak bardzo na patrzeniu na magię bojową z góry, z kolei Płomyk tylko potwierdzał jego najgorsze opinie, używając zaklęć jak kija do bicia ludzi po głowach.

W taki sposób poznaliśmy Błyskotka, genialne dziecko Tevinteru i hodowli selektywnej, kiedy zmieniał właśnie grupę demonów w płonącą latarnię.


	14. Ornament

Opuszczaliśmy już Redcliff, kiedy Płomyk zniknął nam na chwilę z oczu, a potem wrócił zachwycony i dumny z siebie jak szczeniak mabari, który właśnie wykopał śmierdzącą kość. Tym razem kość nie była wcale tak śmierdząca, a nawet całkiem ładna, rzeźbiona w drewnie, ozdobiona skórą snoufleura tłoczoną we wzory. Bił od niej trupi chłód, jak to od kości. Rudy pokręcił głową z pewną dawką rezygnacji.

– Nigdy się nie poddajesz?

Nawet nie zapytał, skąd młody miał na to pieniądze. Czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć. Ale w ten oto sposób mieliśmy w drużynie trzech w pełni uzbrojonych magów, nawet jeśli jedni byli bardziej skłonni używać broni niż inni. Nie osiągnęliśmy konsensusu na temat tego, co robić w kwestii zbuntowanych magów – mnie nie do końca się podobało, że po Fereldenie kręciła się grupa Vintów, ale nie zamierzałem oceniać ludzi na pierwszy rzut oka tylko dlatego, że tak nakazywały wszelkie racjonalne przesłanki. Nie powiem, żeby te czaszki, które Rudy znalazł w szopie, bardzo im pomogły.

Zaziemie o tej porze roku było bardzo dzikie i opustoszałe – nie wiem czy w innych porach też, nigdy tu nie byłem. Jako typowy miejski krasnolud miałem nadzieję, że zostaniemy w Redcliff, co chociaż trochę przypominało mi dom, ale też się nie dziwię, że Poszukiwaczka chciała oddalić się od tego miejsca i nie spoufalać z magami, póki nie podejmiemy ostatecznej decyzji. Inkwizycja rozrastała się i pączkowała zaskakująco szybko i przez ten czas, który znam zabrała podróż tutaj, kilku sprawnych agentów siostry Słowik zdążyło rozpostrzeć całą sieć. Szczególnie przyjazna wydawała się ruda krasnoludka z wielkim łukiem, ale najwyraźniej rudość przyciąga rudość, bo nawet nie zwróciła na mnie uwagi – cóż, nie do końca mogę ją winić. Nasz Rudy wydawał się o wiele milszy, kiedy miał do czynienia ze zwiadowcami i żołnierzami, szczególnie kiedy Poszukiwaczki nie było w pobliżu.

Wysłaliśmy raport z sytuacji z powrotem do Haven, a potem pozostało nam tylko czekać na odpowiedź. Nikt z nas – może poza Śmieszkiem – nie potrafił dobrze znieść bezczynności, więc skoro już tu byliśmy, postanowiliśmy zająć się innymi sprawami i odciążyć trochę naszych dzielnych ludzi. Poszukiwaczka nie była do końca przekonana, bo wciąż uważała, że Rudy ze swoją świecącą ręką zwieje, kiedy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja, ale zaintrygowały ją doniesienia o pewnej mateczce zakonnej, która miała pomagać ludziom poszkodowanym przez rebelię. Rudego i Płomyka szturchnęły w tamtą stronę informację o złych-złych apostatach siedzących w wiedźmowym lesie, porywających dzieci i palących koty, a ja uznałem, że skoro pełnię rolę kronikarza, powinienem być wszędzie, gdzie dzieje się coś ciekawego. Tylko Śmieszek nam nie towarzyszył, bo znalazł jakieś elfie rzeczy na północ od obozu i oczywiście musiał to osobiście zbadać.


	15. Overgrown

Mogłem się domyślić, że mając koło siebie dwóch magów-rebeliantów i Poszukiwaczkę Prawdy, nic związanego z Zakonem nie może pójść łatwo. Templariusz, apostata i krasnolud wchodzą razem do baru... Nie, oszczędzę wam tego. Dość powiedzieć, że Rudy był lekko zaskoczony nastawieniem kapłanki do kwestii magii, ale jak zazwyczaj w przypadku tego tematu, natychmiast przeszedł do akcji zaczepnych.

– Magowie nie są tacy źli, kiedy można ich wykorzystać?

Wielebna Matka podniosła się z godnością.

– Magia jest darem od Stwórcy i może służyć zarówno złym czynom, jak i dobrym.

Rudemu wyraźnie to nie zaimponowało.

– Nie mam na to czasu.

– Jesteś tym, kogo zwą Heroldem Andrasty.

– Świecąca magiczna ręka raczej szybko mnie demaskuje.

– Synu, chciałam z tobą porozmawiać już od dawna-

– Nie. – Rudy zjeżył się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. – Przez całe życie słuchałem, co Zakon ma do powiedzenia. Wystarczy. Teraz to Zakon musi wysłuchać, co my mamy do powiedzenia i nie będę tego omawiał tutaj i teraz.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie.

– Widziałam, jak bez namysłu włączasz się w walkę, żeby bronić mieszkańców Rozdroży.

– To dlatego, że Zakon zawiódł i nie robi nic, co do niego należy! – Rudy nawet się nie zatrzymał, żeby dostarczyć Wielebnej Matce ostatnią odpowiedź.

Miałem w tym momencie dylemat – Rudy, a zaraz za nim Płomyk, rzeczywiście zabierali się precz, prosto ku zachodniemu wyjściu z wioski, tymczasem Poszukiwaczka tymczasowo porzuciła rolę strażnika i starała się przekonać Wielebną Matkę, że to w żadnym razie nie jest opinia całej Inkwizycji i Zakon jest w naszej światłej organizacji bardzo szanowany i ceniony. Stałem przez chwilę niezdecydowany, ale w końcu przeważyła perspektywa stawiania czoła wściekłej Poszukiwaczce i pobiegłem za magami.

Przeszliśmy przez starą bramę i do zrujnowanej części wioski, która nosiła ślady ciężkich walk. Mieszkańcy dawno już się stąd wynieśli, a wszystkie dobra, jakie po sobie zostawili, rozgrabili lub zniszczyli rabusie. Widok był ponury, a po gwarze przepełnionego obozu uchodźców, tutaj zalegała wręcz martwa cisza. Rudy rozglądał się wokół z rozkojarzonym wyrazem twarzy – zdążyłem już się domyślić, że obszary ciężkich walk nie są dla niego najzdrowsze. Zareagował jednak natychmiast i poczułem tylko delikatny ruch powietrza, zanim owiała nas ściana ognia, wypalając się bardzo szybko na tchnącej lodem barierze.

Płomyk już szykował się do puszczenia kilku piorunów w odwecie, ale Rudy złapał go za nadgarstek i potrząsnął głową. Ja nie opuściłem Bianki, ale postanowiłem na razie nie strzelać.

– Nie jesteśmy waszymi wrogami! – krzyknął Rudy w stronę dwóch zakapturzonych postaci.

Dwaj magowie przez chwilę wahali się, ale potem jeden z nich skinął na uzbrojonego ochroniarza i ten opuścił miecz. Barier oczywiście nie zdjęli, ale Rudy też nie.

– Dlaczego nas nie zaatakowaliście? – zawołał jeden z nich niepewnym, kobiecym głosem.

– Nie zamierzam walczyć z innymi magami. Czemu nie jesteście w Redcliffe razem z Wielką Zaklinaczką?

Drugi z magów cofnął się gwałtownie. To, co miałoby szeptem, wyszło o wiele głośniej z powodu tłumionych emocji.

– Widzisz?! Mówiłam ci, że po nas przyjdą!

W powietrzu znów zatańczyły pierwsze płomienie.

– Po nikogo nie przyszedłem! – Rudy uniósł w górę otwarte ręce, pokazując, że nie ma w nich broni. – Jeśli nie chcecie iść do Redcliffe, nie musicie, ale tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

– Właśnie przez takich jak wy, którzy zaczepiają kogo tylko mogą!

– To wy pierwsze nas zaatakowałyście – mruknąłem pod nosem, czując, że ta farsa przeciąga się już zbyt długo.

– Jeśli będziecie potrzebowały ochrony, przyjdźcie do obozów Inkwizycji, nic wam się tam nie stanie. Możecie przekazać to zaproszenie innym, których spotkacie.

Kiedy dwie maginie zniknęły w wybujałych chaszczach po drugiej stronie drogi, Płomyk spojrzał na Rudego z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Zaatakowały nas pierwsze. Mieliśmy pełne prawo do odwetu.

– Nie zamierzam atakować nikogo, kto jest po prostu przestraszony i słusznie podejrzliwy – odparł Rudy ostrzej, niż kiedykolwiek słyszałem go odzywającego się do Płomyka. – Równie dobrze to my moglibyśmy znaleźć się na ich miejscu.

– JA na ich miejscu upewniłbym się, że pierwszy cios będzie ostatnim.

– Właśnie dlatego Fiona nie mogła zaufać ci z żadnym poważniejszym zadaniem.

Płomyk umilkł i był markotny aż do samego obozu, ale nikt już nie poruszył tej kwestii. W obozie czekał nas goniec z zamku Redcliffe, żeby zaprosić dostojnego Herolda Andrasty na spotkanie z magistrem.


	16. Legend

Ta historia obrosła już tak ogromną, heroiczną legendą, że kolejne pokolenia będą miały problem z wyłuskaniem prawdy spomiędzy pompatycznych, wybielonych obrazów. Starzy elfi bogowie, Andrasta zstępująca ze swojego tronu u boku Stwórcy, podróż do Czarnego Miasta i z powrotem – wiecie, ten rodzaj konfabulacji. Co za dużo to niezdrowo. Skoro to już fragment naszej współczesnej kultury, zamierzam wybić się na rynku bajek dla dzieci opowieścią „Dwóch nekromantów i ich tresowane zwłoki”. To niezdrowe, żeby tak cały czas srać marmurem.

Ale tutaj usłyszycie wersję niepopularną, czyli tę prawdziwą.

Rudy i Błyskotek zostali wessani do przyszłości przez złego magistra i wylądowali sami w zamku pełnym wrogów, mając do dyspozycji jednego kompetentnego maga bojowego i jedną świecącą rękę do zamykania szczelin. Wspominałem, że obaj są nekromantami? A dodatkowo mieli do dyspozycji pewną ilość zwłok i taką ilość lyrium, jaką tylko zapragnęli. Szkoda tylko, że skażonego. Magowie są podatni na czerwone lyrium – podobno przypomina to trochę śpiew Arcydemona słyszany przez Strażników, informacja z pierwszej ręki – a nekromanci z zasady źle reagują na miejsca rzezi, więc nic dziwnego, że obaj mocno odlatywali. Na początku poszli na noże, bo są uparci, a mają zupełnie przeciwstawne temperamenty.

Rudy zaczął się sypać, kiedy znaleźli Wielką Zaklinaczkę.

– Fiona! – Podbiegł do kraty, ignorując ostrzeżenia Błyskotka. – Nie ruszaj się, zaraz cię stąd wyciągnę.

Rzeczywiście wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wyłamać zamek, ale zaklinaczka otworzyła oczy, które błyszczały czerwienią i gorączką.

– Nie zbliżaj się – powiedziała z wysiłkiem, bo kryształy przeżerały jej już pół twarzy. – I pod żadnym pozorem nie dotykaj tego lyrium, rozumiesz?

Rudy przestał się szarpać z zamkiem i zacisnął palce na kratach aż zbielały. Wyglądał na zrozpaczonego.

– Co tu się stało? – Chciał sięgnąć przez kraty. – Fiona?

– Nie zbliżaj się! – powtórzyła Wielka Zaklinaczka ostrzej. – Nawet nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście tu jesteś, a może tylko to sobie wyobrażam.

– Ale od pierwszej chwili mnie ostrzegłaś.

– Zawsze trzeba być ostrożnym.

Opowiedziała naszym nekromantom historię zwycięstwa magistra-pomiotu, którą wy już wszyscy znacie. Pod koniec jej głos stał się chropowaty, jakby w gardle miała sam piasek.

– Ten medalion, którego użył Alexius... – odezwał się Błyskotek – jestem prawie pewien, że to była magia czasu. Pracowaliśmy nad tym razem, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że to może zadziałać! Zdumiewające! – Jego głos zabrzmiał nieoczekiwanie głośno w podmokłych lochach. – Musiał skorzystać z trzeciej teorii względności i może z równania magistra-

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Rudy odwrócił się gwałtownie i chwycił go za przód zbroi. W oczach miał zimną, skoncentrowaną wściekłość.

– Ani słowa więcej. Ani słowa, albo nie ręczę za siebie.

Błyskotek był lepszym wojownikiem, ale w tej sytuacji nawet on pomyślał dwa razy, zanim zdecydował się dalej drażnić Rudego.

– On tu idzie – powiedziała z wysiłkiem Wielka Zaklinaczka. – Wie, że tu jesteś.

Ta rozmowa gwałtownie ją wyczerpywała, teraz praktycznie wisiała na wyrastającym ze ściany lyrium bezwładnie jak szmaciana lalka. Skóra rozciągała się w miejscach, gdzie kryształy wnikały w ciało, rysowały wyraźnie tam, gdzie normalnie wydać naczynia, i unieruchamiały stawy w wypaczonych pozycjach.

– Niech przyjdzie – powiedział Rudy z zimną stanowczością.

– Nie. Nie możesz się z nim mierzyć.

– Jeśli mogę coś wtrącić... – Błyskotek uniósł w powietrze palec. – Być może mógłbym skopiować zaklęcie Alexiusa i odesłać nas z powrotem, a to wszystko by się właściwie nie zdarzyło. Znam teorię, a gdybym miał trochę czasu, żeby popracować nad medalionem, wiecie, przetrwałe sygnatury zaklęć, dostatecznie znam już magię Alexiusa i może mógłbym coś wymyślić.

Rudy przez chwilę nie odpowiadał.

– I co by się stało z tym? – Zatoczył ręką wokoło. – Co z Fioną i innymi którzy są tu i teraz? Zniknęłoby? To rzeczywistość, a nie coś, co można tak po prostu wymazać.

– Nie wiem! Jestem magiem, a nie filozofem, fasta vass!

Rudy spojrzał na Wielką Zaklinaczkę, która z powrotem zamknęła oczy i opierała czoło o ścianę. Ledwie zauważalnie skinęła głową.


	17. Wild

Jeszcze gorzej było, kiedy znaleźli Poszukiwaczkę i Płomyka. Poszukiwaczka była już myślami przy tronie Stwórcy, dlatego zareagowała w jeszcze bardziej impulsywny i agresywny sposób, niż miała w zwyczaju. Dzięki Andraście za kraty, bo tym razem uratowały Rudemu życie. Wreszcie udało się ją uspokoić, albo doszła do wniosku, że nic nie ma do stracenia i może na koniec życia zamordować jeszcze trochę demonów. Zachowywała się dziwnie w towarzystwie Rudego, ale w końcu powiedziała:

– Od momentu, kiedy zginąłeś, wszystko zaczęło się walić. To była prawda, z Pustki wyprowadziła cię Andrasta, a teraz zwróciła cię nam w godzinie próby.

Wiem, że w innych okolicznościach Rudy miałby dużo do powiedzenia na ten temat, ale teraz po prostu nie zareagował i pozwolił Poszukiwaczce wyciągać takie wnioski, jakich potrzebowała, żeby zachować tę resztkę stabilności. Czerwone lyrium tliło się głęboko w jej oczach, ale jeszcze nie zajęło jej tak całkowicie jak Wielkiej Zaklinaczki.

Płomyk nie miał nawet Stwórcy, którego mógłby się uchwycić. Zmienił się prawie nie do poznania – skulony w kącie swojej celi, od długiego czasu nie miał okazji ostrzyc się ani ogolić, a prawą połowę twarzy zajmowały rozdrapane rany, z których przebijały się na zewnątrz czerwone kryształy. Szeptał do siebie gorączkowo niezrozumiałe słowa. Kiedy Rudy stanął przy kracie, podniósł na niego dzikie spojrzenie.

– Nie, nie, to nie tak... jeszcze raz- za chwilę-

Rudy ukucnął przy samej kracie i z absolutną cierpliwością zaczął uspokajać Płomyka, sprowadzając go ze skraju przepaści. Pozostali obserwowali z wejścia do lochu, ale żadne nie odważyło się przerwać. Do czasu, kiedy dotarli do siostry Słownik, nikt nie miał już w sobie nic, co mogłoby zostać zniszczone. Stalowe oczy szpiegmistrzyni patrzyły zimno ze zniszczonej twarzy i w tej jednej chwili wydawali się z Rudym podobni jak nigdy.

Błyskotek potrzebował rozmowy jak powietrza i kiedy spróbował wypełnić głowę bezużytecznymi słowami, Rudy chwycił go za ramię i odciągnął do tyłu.

– Dla ciebie to może nie jest rzeczywiste – powiedział z cichą złością – ale to moi przyjaciele i w tej chwili im dzieje się to naprawdę, więc dobrze ci radzę, milcz.

Zostawił Błyskotka i gwałtownymi krokami ruszył w głąb zamku.

Mimo spięć nekromanci współpracowali sprawnie i bez gadania. Demony razem ze skażonymi templariuszami padały od płomieni, bełtów i strzał, a potem ich zawładnięte przez duchy ciała zwracały się przeciwko niedawnym sojusznikom. Z każdym zabitym wrogiem mieliśmy po swojej stronie większą armię. Niestety nawet najpotężniejszy mag nie potrafi rzucać zaklęć bez przerwy i do czasu, kiedy zaklęte drzwi rozwarły się przed nami, rezerwy każdego z nich pokazywały już dno.

Magister oczekujący na tronie, na którym zasiadał kiedyś arl Eamon Guerrin, był starym, na wpół oszalałym człowiekiem, a nie wielkim nemezis, z którym można byłoby stoczyć bohaterską bitwę. Nie było nic wielkiego i heroicznego w tym, jak Słowik podcięła gardło ghulowi, w którego zmienił się syn magistra, aż jego gęsta, skażona krew wylała się na kamienie posadzki. Żadna ze stron nie miała już nic do stracenia, ale też brakowało już im sił do walki. Magister padł w końcu na ziemię, nagle ciężki i niezgrabny, ale nie było to wielkie zwycięstwo, które należałoby świętować.

Kiedy tylko Błyskotek położył palce na amulecie, w powietrzu zawibrował przeszywający, przeklęty wrzask Arcydemona – to nadchodził ostatni i najgroźniejszy wróg. Rudy do tej pory opierał się na kosturze i wyglądał równie staro jak magister, ale teraz wyprostował się ze śmiertelną determinacją i skierował wzrok na surowe, pulsujące kryształy czerwonego lyrium, wyrastające z posadzki.

– Nie – powiedział Płomyk, stając między Rudym a lyrium. – Nie teraz i nie tutaj.

A potem czerwień w jego ciele rozjarzyła się ogniem, kiedy czerpał bez zahamowań z tego trującego źródła. Przez chwilę stał się prawdziwym płomieniem, tak jak nazwałem go dawno temu, w innym świecie, a oczy wypełniły się światłem. Poszukiwaczka stanęła obok, wyprostowana i dumna mimo zniszczonej zbroi i chorego zabarwienia pobladłej twarzy.

– Niech Stwórca cię strzeże, Heroldzie – powiedziała ochrypłym głosem. – I chwała Inkwizycji.

Z tymi słowami oboje odwrócili się, jakby nigdy nie było między nimi żadnych sporów, żeby ruszyć na pewną śmierć w szponach demonów. Rudy został na miejscu jak skamieniały, a bezużytecznie opuszczone ręce drżały gwałtownie. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nikt nie walczył za niego jego bitew, do których on nie mógł dołączyć. Słowik zaryglowała wielkie wrota do sali tronowej i stanęła przed nimi jako ostatnia linia obrony – żadnej emocji na jej twarzy poza ślepą determinacją.

– Zostało wam tyle czasu, ile mam strzał. – To były ostatnie słowa, które usłyszeli w tym świecie.


	18. Misfit

Wróćmy do momentu, w którym Rudy i Błyskotek opuścili nasze towarzystwo, żeby udać się w podróż w czasie. Zdążyłem dwa razy mrugnąć, kiedy magister rzucił swoje zaklęcie, a nasi nekromanci zniknęli, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było. Jestem szybki z Bianką, ale nie aż tak, żeby ustrzelić maga zanim zdąży się w ogóle ruszyć. Sam nie wiem, co w tamtej chwili pomyślałem – że zginęli? Chyba nie miałem czasu myśleć, bo strzeliłem i w tym samym momencie Rudy i Błyskotek pojawili się przed nami z powrotem, pokryci krwią, posoką demonów i wyglądający, jakby musieli wywalczyć sobie drogę przez Pustkę – potem dopiero dowiedziałem się, że tak właśnie było. Ale strzeliłem i w tym momencie przeraziłem się naprawdę, że to ja kogoś zastrzelę i to tym razem zupełnie przez przypadek.

Wynikło zamieszanie, przepraszałem Rudego za przestrzelone ramię i oczywiście nie mieliśmy w okolicy żadnego lekarza. Poszukiwaczka wyciągnęła bełt i znalazła u siebie miksturę leczącą – nie było to idealne rozwiązanie, ale na tę chwilę musiało wystarczyć, a potem mieliśmy poszukać jakiegoś kompetentnego maga wśród buntowników. Przez to wszystko zupełnie umknęło mi co mówił Błyskotek do swojego byłego mentora, ale na pewno było to bardzo celne i dowcipne. Będzie miał mi za złe, że nie zanotowałem tego dla potomności.

Wyglądało na to, że nic się nie stało, a mimo wszystko wygraliśmy – dopiero potem dowiedziałem się, jak wiele mnie ominęło. Poszukiwaczka przywykła do wydawania rozkazów, więc teraz natychmiast do tego przeszła, a ludzie Słowika bez szemrania jej słuchali. Czułem się trochę winny w stosunku do Rudego za ten bełt wystrzelony w bardzo złym momencie, więc szturchnąłem go łokciem.

– Jeśli chcesz, żeby twoje zdanie coś znaczyło w kwestii magów, powinieneś zacząć już teraz.

Spojrzał na mnie z całkowicie nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, jak to on ma w zwyczaju.

– Chcesz pomóc buntownikom – kontynuowałem niezrażony. – Teraz masz najlepszą szansę, póki Poszukiwaczka znów nie przejmie sterów, a wiesz, jaki ma stosunek do twoich kolegów.

Widziałem, jak przez chwilę przeżuwa tę poradę, ale wtedy do sali tronowej wszedł arl Teagan w towarzystwie królowej Fereldenu we własnej osobie. Jeśli Rudy szukał wymówki, żeby się nie wychylać, dostał właśnie idealną i sam nie mógłbym go winić za ucieczkę – zamiast tego obserwowałem ze zdumieniem, jak dołącza do Poszukiwaczki i Wielkiej Zaklinaczki, które ruszyły prosto do monarchini. My, Marchijczycy, czasami zaskakujemy samych siebie naszym stosunkiem do władzy centralnej. Widziałem, że Wielka Zaklinaczka zamierza walczyć na śmierć i życie, co było bardzo szlachetne z jej strony, ale na szczęście nie musiała.

– Inkwizycja proponuje magom sojusz – powiedział Rudy zdecydowanym głosem. – Potrzebujemy pomocy w zamknięciu Wyłomu i walce z demonami.

Poszukiwaczka aż się żachnęła i wyraźnie jej się to nie spodobało, ale widziałem też ulgę malującą się na twarzy Wielkiej Zaklinaczki.

Potem, kiedy negocjacje dobiegły końca, trzy kobiety rozeszły się do swoich świt, kolejno: bandy szlachty, żołnierzy Inkwizycji i zbuntowanych magów, tymczasem Rudy został sam na środku sali tronowej jak zgubiony szczeniak, który nigdzie nie pasuje. Smutno mi było patrzeć, więc ruszyłem do niego prawie w tym samym czasie, co taką samą myśl powziął Płomyk. Mrugnąłem do niego bardzo z siebie zadowolony i obaj poszliśmy pocieszać Rudego, który miał już wszystkiego serdecznie dość.


	19. Sling

Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że po wydarzeniach na zamku Redcliffe Rudy subtelnie zmienił do nas stosunek. Nie warczał juz na mnie, kiedy przysiadałem się do jego ogniska, co uznałem za istotny postęp. Nadal nie zależał do najbardziej otwartych i wylewnych osób, ale chyba zaczął już się przyzwyczajać do bycia częścią Inkwizycji. Nie miał innego wyboru, bo Poszukiwaczka nie zamierzała w najbliższym czasie wypuszczać go z pazurów – czy nie zamierzała wypuszczać jego ręki, ale póki nie zamierzał jej odciąć, na jedno wychodziło.

Jego stosunek do Poszukiwaczki też uległ stopniowej zmianie i nie ścinali się już przy każdej okazji. Ona może i bywała porywcza, ale nie szukała zaczepki na siłę i kiedy Rudy przestał ją prowokować na każdym kroku ich relacje od razu się poprawiły.

Nie mogliśmy przestać zgadywać na temat tego, co zdarzyło się w przyszłości, ale dowiedzieliśmy się jedynie suchej, praktycznej wersji, którą Rudy zamieścił w tajnym raporcie do Słowika. Błyskotek, jak na kogoś, komu usta się nie zamykały, też był zaskakująco lakoniczny i zacząłem przypuszczać, że w użyciu były groźby karalne. Więcej dowiedziałem się dopiero z podsłuchanej rozmowy między Rudym a Poszukiwaczką. Rudy usiadł pod drzewem w pobliżu ustronnego miejsca, gdzie Poszukiwaczka wyżywała się mieczem na powietrzu.

– Widziałem, jak wszyscy zginęliście.

Poszukiwaczka przestała się wreszcie bić z wymyślonym przeciwnikiem i opuściła miecz.

– Więc o to w tym chodzi?

– Nie wiem, o jakim „tym” mówisz. W przyszłości ten, kto stoi za powstaniem Wyłomu, próbował podbić cały świat i pogrążył Thedas w chaosie.

– Więc dopiero jak zobaczyłeś, że twoi przyjaciele magowie też są w niebezpieczeństwie, postanowiłeś zrobić coś z Wyłomem? Inaczej to nie byłby twój problem?

– Aż tak cię to dziwi? Ty też będziesz wspierać twój Zakon, jeśli tylko masz taką okazję, a po naszej stronie nie stoi nikt.

– Po waszej stronie nie stoi nikt, ponieważ jeden z magów postanowił wysadzić w powietrze świątynię Stwórcy-

– Nie – przerwał Rudy stanowczo. – Od początku nikt nie stał po naszej stronie, a teraz musicie zaakceptować tego konsekwencje.

– Popierasz to, co się stało w Kirkwall?!

– Tak.

– Morderstwo dokonane na najbardziej niewinnych i oddanych służkach Stwórcy, jedynym mediatorze-

– Kasandra. Zakon nigdy, ani razu nie był stroną neutralną. Ta cała mediacja, o której mówiła komtur Meredith, to było utrzymywanie wszystkiego po staremu, póki nie zmieniła każdego jednego maga w Kirkwall w Wyciszonego.

– A skąd, na Stwórcę, ty możesz to wiedzieć? O ile pamiętam, nie należałeś do tamtejszego Kręgu.

– Nie, nie należałem. – Tym razem Rudy brzmiał przede wszystkim na zmęczonego. – Ale każdy mag w każdym Kręgu wiedział, co znaczy zesłanie do Katowni. To był instynkt samozachowawczy, żeby wiedzieć, co może się stać... i groźba, którą templariusze uciszali tych bardziej opornych.

Jak widzicie, to całe dogadywanie się Rudego i Poszukiwaczki polegało na jeszcze większej ilości kłótni, ale tym razem przynajmniej próbowali się nawzajem przekonać, zamiast na oślep wbijać szpile. Czułem się trochę rozczarowany, bo ja byłem w tamtym czasie w Kirkwall, w przeciwieństwie do tej dwójki, ale żadne z nich nie postanowiło zapytać mnie o zdanie. Może uznali, że w mojej książce o Hawke napisałem wszystko, co miałem do napisania.

Przypomniałem sobie nasz ostatni rok w Kirkwall, kiedy wszystko już wrzało. Patrzyłem na naszych rebelianckich magów, obecnie sprzymierzeńców Inkwizycji, prowadzonych przez Wielką Zaklinaczkę, i nie mogłem przezwyciężyć wrażenia, że wyglądają zupełnie jak fereldeńscy uchodźcy uciekający falami przed Piątą Plagą – któryś podpierał się kosturem przy każdym kroku, inny miał rękę na temblaku, dziewczynka nie więcej jak pięcioletnia dreptała z opuszczoną głową za starą, siwą maginią. Nie byli nawet jak ci apostaci, który ukrywali się w Wiedźmowym Lesie na Zaziemiu – i trochę bardziej zrozumiałem cichą desperację tych, którzy chcieli ich chronić.


	20. Tread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proszę, zwróćcie uwagę na zaktualizowane tagi, w tym rozdziale może pojawić się trigger.

To nie był koniec ocieplania się stosunków pomiędzy znamienitym Heroldem Andrasty a jego wierną świtą. Pewnego dnia, kiedy wszyscy siedzieliśmy w Haven. grzałem akurat kości w karczmie – Kirkwall w ogóle nie ma zim, a tutaj z kolei lata są krótkie i niezbyt śnieżne – kiedy przez drzwi wsunął się Rudy we własnej osobie, razem z powiewem lodowatego powietrza. Rzadko tu zachodził, wolał spędzać wolny czas ze swoimi magami, a teraz po sztywnym ułożeniu ramion poznawałem, że nie czuje się komfortowo. Poza nowym narybkiem mieszkańcy Haven już nie upuszczali wszystkiego co akurat trzymali na widok swojego Herolda, ale i tak biedny człowiek nie mógł pozostać długo incognito. Jeśli już zdecydował się przyjść do karczmy, musiał mieć jakąś sprawę. Owa sprawa zdawała się odbywać przy moim stole.

– Wasza czcigodność! – ucieszyłem się, wiedząc, że nie lubi, jak się go tak nazywa. – Może partyjkę Kapryśnego Losu? – Zawsze mam przy sobie kraty.

– Nie mam pieniędzy – powiedział Rudy po prostu.

Już miałem zapytać, czy Poszukiwaczka z naszą ambasadorką nie wypłacają mu jakiegoś stypendium za ratowanie świata, ale ugryzłem się w język. Pewnie wypłacają, a on wszystko oddaje na biedne, magiczne sierotki, i to ja bym się poczuł głupio.

– Przyszedłem przeprosić – powiedział Rudy, zanim zdążyłem wymyślić, co dalej. – Na początku nie byłem wobec ciebie sprawiedliwy.

– Śmieszne, że akurat ty mówisz o sprawiedliwości.

Chciałem rozładować atmosferę, a przy okazji zamaskować fakt, że nie jestem wprawiony w przyjmowaniu przeprosin w jakiejkolwiek formie, ale u Rudego wywołało to jeszcze bardziej kontemplacyjny nastrój. Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić, że kiedy marszczy brwi i wygląda ponuro, to po prostu myśli, a nie jest na coś zły. Ponurak też tak miał, ale nie mogłem Rudego teraz przemianować na Ponuraka Dwa.

– Jaki on był? – zapytał.

– Przeczytałeś moją książkę? – Mogłem udawać, że nie wiem, o kogo chodzi, ale nie miałem na to siły i zamiast tego grałem na czas.

– Fragmenty. Przed Konklawe nie miałem za dużo wolnego czasu.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Był człowiekiem, jak wszyscy inni. Miał poczucie humoru, którego skutecznie używał jako tarczy, ale zawsze sprawiał wrażenie bardzo samotnego. – Nie ma sensu udawać, że nie podsłuchiwałem jego rozmów. – To z jego powodu pomagasz innym magom?

Rudy przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby sam nie był pewny odpowiedzi.

– Nie rozumiesz – powiedział w końcu. Rzeczywiście, nie rozumiałem. – W Kręgach nie ma za wiele nadziei, nic się nie zmienia, ale przekazujemy sobie wieści. Historie o kimś, kto tyle razy uciekał i nie dał się złamać były inspirujące... Tak, niektórzy się odnajdywali w ograniczonym, uporządkowanym życiu i uważali Krąg za bezpieczne miejsce, ale dla innych to tak nie działało. – Potrząsnął głową.

Dopiero dużo później dowiedziałem się reszty historii od Płomyka.

– Próbował popełnić samobójstwo, niedługo przed początkiem buntu – powiedział, spopielając kolejny z manekinów treningowych. Nie patrzył mi w oczy. – Skoczył ze szczytu wieży, a templariusze uznali, że to próba ucieczki i chcieli go dobić. – Płomyk odwrócił się gwałtownie i podszedł do kolejnego manekina, żeby poprawić go końcem kostura. – Próba samobójcza jest oznaką słabego umysłu, a słaby umysł przyciąga demony. Resztę wniosków zgadniesz już sam.

Byłem dostatecznie długo w Kirkwall, żeby zgadnąć.


	21. Treasure

Nie wiem jak, ale Rudy wymógł na pozostałych, żeby Wielka Zaklinaczka była dopuszczona do narad wojennych, i teraz cała szóstka spędzała tam długie godziny planując działania i wymieniając wzajemne oskarżenia na temat magów i templariuszy. Płomyk wydawał się rozczarowany, że nie jest w tej chwili potrzebny jako ochroniarz, ale coraz częściej obserwowałem go z Błyskotkiem na placu treningowym – ci dwaj byli do siebie niesamowicie podobni, a młodszy mag chłonął jak gąbka tevinterskie arkana magii bojowej. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie z niego naprawdę przerażający przeciwnik na polu bitwy. Templariusze w swoim małym obozie nad jeziorem mieli chyba podobne zdanie, ale byli tym faktem o wiele mniej zadowoleni i często przyglądali się trenującym magom spode łba. Za rycerzy oficjalnie odpowiedzialny był Kedziorek, ale on teraz całe dnie spędzał w Zakonie.

Inkwizycja stawała się sławna i coraz większe grupy gromadziły się pod naszym sztandarem. Tak, części bardzo nie podobał się pomysł sojuszu z magami, ale zaskakująco dużo osób okazało się tym faktem zachęconych. Śmieszek nie był już jedynym elfim apostatą, który kręcił się w pobliżu – wiele dalijskich klanów uznało, że jesteśmy dość bezpieczni, żeby wysłać do nasz swoich magów. Niestety, wciąż znajdowali się tacy, którzy przypełzali do Haven, żeby mieć oko na „tych przeklętych apostatów”.

Poszukiwaczka z kilkoma ludźmi udała się do Val Royeaux za namową naszej Wielebnej Matki, ale Rudy stanowczo odmówił wzięcia w tym udziału. Jak się okazało – słusznie, bo nasza delegacja dyplomatyczna wróciła w paskudnych humorach, bardzo zaniepokojona zachowaniem templariuszy i kilkoma innymi wieściami.

Poza tym Poszukiwaczka przywiozła list i zaproszenie adresowane bezpośrednio do Herolda. Zgromadzili się wszyscy w sali narad i Rudy przeleciał wzrokiem tekst, z każdym zdaniem wyglądając bardziej jak chmura gradowa. Pięknie napisane i zdobione zaproszenie zmiął w ręku i wrzucił do kominka, a list bez słowa przekazał Wielkiej Zaklinaczce.

– Tupet, jaki ma ta kobieta... – powiedziała, po przeczytaniu.

Falbanka była następna i odczytała całość na głos.

– Madame de Fer to niesamowicie znana i wpływowa osobistość – powiedziała z entuzjazmem, nie zauważając wyrazu twarzy obojga magów. – Praktycznie zarządza skarbcem diuka de Ghislain, nie mówiąc o powiązaniach na dworze... Sam fakt, że wyraziła nami zainteresowanie, zupełnie zmieni sytuację. Musimy przygotować się do spotkania, a mamy tak mało czasu!

– Nie będzie żadnego spotkania – powiedział Rudy przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nie wszyscy byli z tego zadowoleni.

– Czy możemy odłożyć rozstrzyganie sprzeczek między magami do czasu, aż zamkniemy Wyłom? – zapytała Poszukiwaczka zimno.

– Jeśli zamierzacie przyjąć ofertę Pierwszej Zaklinaczki Vivienne, nie oczekujcie, że ktokolwiek z moich magów tu zostanie – powiedziała na to Wielka Zaklinaczka.

– A teraz uważasz, że możesz dyktować nam warunki!

– Tak, uważamy, że mamy prawo dyktować warunki – przerwał ze złością Rudy. – Ponieważ to my będziemy zamykać Wyłom i odbędzie się to bez pomocy madame de Fer, albo wcale.

Na tym skończyła się dyskusja o przyjęciu nadwornej magini cesarzowej Orlais w szeregi Inkwizycji.


	22. Ghost

Nadszedł ten moment, kiedy musieliśmy wreszcie zamknąć Wyłom i ruszyć dalej. Procesja magów rozciągnęła się pomiędzy Haven a ruinami Świątyni Świętych Prochów, a nad ich głowami jak zły duch wisiała jaskrawa plama Wyłomu. Nie mogłem się oprzeć przesądnemu uczuciu, że to nie skończy się dobrze i mimo tych szczegółowo przygotowywanych planów coś pójdzie nie tak. Pogoda też się popsuła, jakby chcąc potwierdzić moje przewidywania – zrobiło się pochmurno i wietrznie, przez co zielony blask stawał się jeszcze bardziej upiorny.

Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym wyczekiwał na ten moment z utęsknieniem. Zastanawiałem się, co będzie dalej, kiedy już Inkwizycja zrobi to, co do niej należy, i nagle ludzi przestanie jednoczyć wspólny cel. Jeśli wojna między magami a templariuszami wybuchnie na nowo, jak do tego ustosunkują się moi nowi znajomi, na których dobrostanie zaczęło mi niespostrzeżenie zależeć? Mógłbym oczywiście wrócić do Kirkwall, z którego wyciągnęła mnie Poszukiwaczka – tam był mój dom i byłem pewien, że Gwardzistce brakuje mojej pomocy w utrzymywaniu porządku w mieście. Nie wiem z jakiego powodu czułem, jakbym rozważał dezercję.

Nie byłem w ruinach od czasu tej potyczki z demonem dumy – nie miałem po co tu przychodzić – i chyba głupio oczekiwałem, że wszystko będzie wyglądało tak samo jak wtedy. Oczywiście żołnierze Inkwizycji dotarli tu już wcześniej, wszystkie zwłoki zostały zebrane i pochowane zgodnie z całą andrastiańską tradycją. Mało empatycznie pomyślałem wtedy, że jeśli znowu zdarzy się kryzys, Rudy będzie musiał wywlec nieboszczyków spod ziemi. Wierzę w Andrastę, ale jestem przekonany, że zgodziłaby się w tym ze mną – czasami względy praktyczne muszą przeważyć nad sentymentalnymi. W końcu ona, żeby daleko nie szukać, miała ziemskiego męża, mimo że była wybranką Stwórcy i niby nie powinna, tak?

Wszyscy magowie zgromadzili się na miejscu – gdyby w tej chwili wpadł tu templariusz z jakąś magobójczą bronią, katastrofa byłaby niewyobrażalna. Nic takiego się nie stało i Śmieszek z Wielką Zaklinaczką porozstawiali magów jak należało. Rudy stał na środku tego wszystkiego, skoncentrowany, ale wyglądał, jakby wiedział, co ma zrobić. Jeśli zmarli nadal do niego gadali, to nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

Wreszcie przygotowania dobiegły końca. Nie wiem sam, czego oczekiwałem, ale było bardzo dużo światła, nie zrozumiałem nic z tego, co się działo – jestem krasnoludem, wiecie – ale potem niebo rozerwał potężny wybuch, który rozrzucił nas jak pionki na szachownicy, i po tym poznaliśmy, że misja Inkwizycji zakończyła się sukcesem.


	23. Ancient

Ludzie bawili się, jakby jutro świat miał się skończyć. Albo nie, jakby ktoś odwołał jutrzejszy koniec świata, co było znacznie bliższe prawdzie. Nie wiem w jaki sposób doszliśmy od bycia gromadą przestraszonych, zmarzniętych i warczących na siebie nieznajomych do tego poczucia wspólnoty, ale oto byliśmy tutaj i wszystko wydawało się układać wspaniale. W Kirkwall z Hawke i resztą byliśmy małą grupą przyjaciół, czy może bardziej rodziną, zważywszy jak często ktoś z naszego grona próbował zamordować kogoś innego, dlatego nie byłem przyzwyczajony do tego, jak rzeczy wyglądały teraz. Ale muszę przyznać, że ogniska wyglądały zachęcająco i nawet rozpraszały chłód ciągnący od zamarzniętego jeziora.

Zobaczyłem, że do Rudego, który od początku trzymał się na uboczu uroczystości, podchodzi Poszukiwaczka, ale stwierdziłem, że w takim momencie dam im trochę prywatności. Nie wierzycie? No dobrze, tu mnie macie, naprawdę nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Dotarłem kiedy właśnie wchodzili na optymistyczne tematy.

– To nie jest koniec – mówił Rudy. – Demony były tutaj najmniejszym problemem.

– Myślę, że ludzie, którzy stracili przez nie domy i rodziny, by się z tobą nie zgodzili.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Jakakolwiek magia została użyta do stworzenia Wyłomu-

– To ma znaczenie – przerwała mu Poszukiwaczka i wskazała na bawiących się wokół ognia mieszkańców Haven i licznych przybyszów.

– A co z jutrem, co z przyszłym miesiącem? Jestem odpowiedzialny za magów, Kasandra, nie próbuj mi jeszcze wcisnąć odpowiedzialności za tych ludzi.

Ciekaw jestem, dokąd ta rozmowa by dalej zaszła, ale wtedy zawyły rogi sygnalizacyjne przy bramie i piękna chwila prysła. Wszyscy rzuciliśmy się biegiem do miejsca hałasu. Byłoby zabawnie, gdyby któryś z naszych światłych przywódców odreagowywał stresy przez zalanie się w rynsztok, ale najwyraźniej mieli na to inne sposoby. Hm, widziałem raz jak Riwijka sprawnie patroszy napastliwego bandziora, mimo że przed chwilą ledwo mogła iść prosto, ale może tylko udawała przede mną.

Kędziorek miał zmierzwioną grzywę i przekrwione oczy, jakby alarm złapał go w nienajlepszym momencie, ale już zbierał informacje od swoich poruczników i próbował opanować chaos. Rozległo się bardzo złowieszcze walenie w bramę i wszyscy aż się wzdrygnęli, ale najbardziej zaniepokoił mnie wzrok Rudego, jakby już wcześniej wiedział kim, lub czym jest przybysz. Nie wiem, jak wyglądają te jego nekromanckie sztuczki, ale jak zobaczył w otwartych wrotach ducha, nie zbliżył się ani na krok i pozwolił dzielnemu komendantowi wyjść na przód. Nie sądzę, żeby koniecznie chował się za Kedziorkiem, ale też nie wyskakiwał przed szereg.

Doleciała nas wszystkich woń dymu, a otwierająca się na wschód dolina i droga ucieczki była zalana pomarańczowym światłem pochodni. Ludzie za naszymi plecami zaczynali panikować i kilka sióstr próbowało uspokoić ich i przekonać, że bezpieczniejsi będą w domach. Ja tymczasem po kilkuletniej przerwie zobaczyłem znajomego magistra, to znaczy starożytny pomiot, który najwyraźniej razem z Hawke wypuściliśmy znów do świata żywych.

To nie był mój największy dzień.


	24. Dizzy

Czasami obrona Haven przed czerwonymi templariuszami i obrona Kirkwall przed qunari zlewają mi się w jedno i wydaje mi się, że widzę Hawke siekającą wrogów swoim absurdalnym toporem wojennym na brzegu zamarzniętego jeziora, albo Rudego z Płomykiem miotających zaklęcia na ulicach Górnego Miasta. To nie są moje najlepsze momenty. Czym innym jest włóczyć się z bandą przyjaciół po prowincji i zaczepiać ludzi szukających zaczepki, a czym innym patrzeć jak napastnicy atakują i mordują nieuzbrojonych mieszkańców, podczas gdy ty jesteś za daleko, żeby pomóc. Oczywiście, podczas swoich podróży widziałem bardzo dużo paskudnych rzeczy, ale mało co jest w stanie się równać z bronieniem obleganych miast. Po tamtym roku, kiedy qunari zaatakowali Kirkwall, zacząłem trochę lepiej sobie wyobrażać, jak wyglądał Ferelden w czasie Piątej Plagi.

Dla Hawke to musiało być z kolei przypomnienie jej najgorszych koszmarów – najpierw z Ostagaru, potem z Lothering – a w dodatku jej dziewczyna zwiała, zostawiając tylko idiotyczny liścik. Miałem wtedy ochotę udusić Riwijkę na miejscu – teraz już mi przeszło, ale naprawdę byłem na nią wściekły. Myślę, że w tamtym momencie tylko Stokrotka utrzymała Hawke na powierzchni, a i to ledwo – najpierw ojciec, potem brat, siostra, matka, wiecie, takie rzeczy wchodzą do głowy i w końcu człowiek zostaje przeklętym pesymistą.

Myślę, że Haven było dla wielu członków Inkwizycji tym, czym atak qunari był dla mieszkańców Kirkwall. To znaczy dla tych, którzy przeżyli.

Nie ważne jak bym się starał, nie mogłem być we wszystkich miejscach na raz. Przez chwilę wszyscy walczyliśmy przy bramie, ale potem straciłem część osób z oczu i razem ze Śmieszkiem i kilkoma innymi przyjaciółmi broniliśmy wschodnich umocnień. Gryzący dym wzbijał się z miejsc, w których napastnicy podpalili dachy, i od tego coraz bardziej kręciło mi się w głowie i chwytał mnie wściekły kaszel. Śmieszek posłał podmuch lodowatego powietrza w stronę najbliższego pożaru, więc rzuciłem się, żeby wyciągać stamtąd przygniecionych belkami i stertą śmieci ludzi. Część nie reagowała na wołania i poszturchiwania i tych musiałem zostawiać, bo nawet jeśli jeszcze żyli, nie mieliśmy jak przeciągnąć ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Wiedziałem, że te obrazy będą mnie jeszcze prześladować bardzo długo w snach.

Nie miałem nawet pojęcia, czy ktoś wymyślił jakiś plan, czy po prostu walczymy i czekamy, aż nas zaleją. Zresztą, nie mieliśmy zbyt dużego wyboru, bo atakujący nie brali jeńców, tylko mordowali każdego w zasięgu wzroku, a poza tym widziałem między nimi przerażające stworzenia przerośnięte czerwonym lyrium, więc mogłem łatwo zgadnąć, że rozsądek dawno ich opuścił. Byłem w Kirkwall, wiecie.

W momencie kiedy pomyślałem, że chyba już nie mam więcej siły, jeden z trebuszetów ożył i wystrzelił pocisk daleko ponad naszymi głowami. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że chybił, bo kula poleciała daleko nad nacierającą armią, ale wtedy zobaczyłem lawinę schodzącą z przerażającą prędkością w dolinę. Nie wiem, kto wpadł na ten plan, ale był genialny. Kupił nam chwilę wytchnienia przed pojawieniem się smoka.


	25. Tasty

Za zawartymi drzwiami Zakonu mieliśmy wreszcie chwilę pomyśleć co dalej. Po raz pierwszy byłem wdzięczny za toporną, fereldeńską architekturę i ich solidne wrota, ale wiedziałem, że to rozwiązanie tylko na chwilę. W ciemnej przestrzeni głównej nawy było nas wiele, ale na pewno mniej, niż powinno. Gdyby wszystkim udało się tutaj schronić, powinniśmy być upakowani jak sardynki, tymczasem mimo ciasnoty wciąż dało się ruszyć. Przesuwałem wzrokiem po twarzach i myślałem, kogo tu nie ma: tej starszej magini z dzieckiem, krasnoludzkiej dziewczyny, która wydawała pyszne posiłki, gburowatego sknery Seggrita i jeszcze wielu innych.

Tymczasem w pustej przestrzeni wokół głównych wrót rozgorzała kłótnia wywołana przez coś, co powiedział duch. Z jakiegoś powodu był tam Jego Świątobliwość i wszyscy zdawali się akceptować jego obecność.

– I to jest twój pomysł? Zasypać wszystko pod lawiną? – oskarżał komendanta Rudy.

– Nie dlatego że chcę, ale to jedyne, co nam zostało!

– Jak bardzo po templarsku z twojej strony. Śmierć w imię sprawy jest rozwiązaniem każdego problemu?

– Proszę bardzo! Masz jakiś magowski plan, co dalej zrobić? Bo jak nie, to musimy się przygotować-

Tę bezproduktywną kłótnię rozstrzygnął najmniej spodziewany człowiek. Jednak istniała wersja, która nie zakładała zasypania wszystkich mieszkańców Haven pod lawiną, ale ktoś musiał dać się zasypać, żeby wywołać lawinę, inaczej wciąż mielibyśmy wroga na plecach – w górach, bez zapasów i nie znając terenu. Wiedziałem już, czego się spodziewać, chwilę zanim Rudy się odezwał.

– Wyprowadź stąd ludzi, komturze Rutheford. Będę czekał na znak, że wyszliście poza dolinę.

Kędziorek nawet nie zaprotestował przeciwko nazwaniu go templariuszem – samo to świadczyło o powadze sytuacji. Przez chwilę się zawahał, ale wiedział, że to jedyne wyjście i tani sprzeciw nic w tym planie nie zmieni.

– Niech Stwórca ma cię w opiece – powiedział, zanim odbiegł organizować ludzi, a Rudy nie odciął się żadnym komentarzem na temat Stwórcy. Ci dwaj zaczęli się naprawdę dogadywać w tak ciężkiej sytuacji.

Tymczasem ja westchnąłem w duchu, poprawiłem Biankę na plecach i stanąłem obok Poszukiwaczki i Płomyka, którzy też już szykowali się do wyjścia. Rudy spojrzał na nas ponuro.

– Idziecie w drugą stronę.

– Chyba coś ci się pomieszało – powiedziałem lżej, niż się czułem.

– Nie jesteś w stanie sam zatrzymać ich wystarczająco długo. – Poszukiwaczka była o wiele bardziej dosadna w słowach.

– Nie zamierzam być sam.

Przypomniałem sobie tego demona dumy w Świątyni Świętych Prochów i nagle to wszystko zaczęło mieć o wiele większy sens. Jak źle to o mnie świadczy, skoro poczułem przede wszystkim ulgę na myśl, że nie muszę wychodzić znowu pod miecze czerwonych templariuszy? Miał tam pójść ktoś, kogo zacząłem uważać za przyjaciela, a jedyne, o czym wtedy pomyślałem, to że nie muszę jeszcze dzisiaj ginąć. Kolejne słowa Błyskotka natychmiast ukłuły mnie w sumienie.

– W takim razie idziemy tylko we dwóch? Najlepsza zabawa jest zawsze w elitarnym gronie.

Czy spodziewałem się, że Rudy przystanie na zawoalowaną propozycję naszego Vinta? Chyba tak. Nie znałem go wtedy tak dobrze jak teraz.

– To nie jest twoja walka, Dorian. Nie mieszaj się do tego. – Rudy odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. – A teraz zabierajcie się stąd wszyscy, muszę się skupić.

Jasno dał nam znać, że nie życzy sobie żadnych łzawych pożegnań, ale czułem, że nie mogę tak po prostu pójść sobie nie powiedziawszy niczego – i wiedziałem, że nie jestem sam w tym odczuciu. Wielka Zaklinaczka zareagowała zanim którekolwiek z nas wpadło na cokolwiek do powiedzenia. Odpięła swoją w połowie pełną saszetkę na mikstury z lyrium i podała Rudemu z krótkim skinieniem, a potem bez słowa ruszyła do swoich magów. Przez moment zaskoczyło mnie, jak podobna była jej reakcja do tej Kędziorka – akceptacja czyjegoś poświęcenia i przejście do dalszych obowiązków – i wiedziałem, że nie chciałbym nigdy znaleźć się na miejscu żadnego z tej dwójki.

Chwila minęła, Rudy popchnął drzwi i do środka wdarło się lodowate, śmierdzące dymem powietrze, a potem zostaliśmy sami.


	26. Dark

Gdyby w Haven pozostał jeszcze ktoś żywy i przy zdrowych zmysłach, widok musiałby być przerażający: z jednej strony powykrzywiane, przeżarte czerwonym lyrium stwory w zbrojach templariuszy, a z drugiej przywołane przez magię ożywione zwłoki wypełzające z każdego zakątka wioski, z płomieni, spod zwalisk i wykopujące się z lawiny. Wszystko jak z krwawych opowieści o wojnie między magami a templariuszami, które w następnych pokoleniach rodzice opowiadali dzieciom. Ironią było, że tym razem stanęli naprzeciwko siebie dwaj magowie, a stawką było nie tyle zakończenie niesprawiedliwości w Kręgach, ile los całego Thedas.

Rudy, mimo heroizmu swojego czynu – którego on sam chyba nie uznawał za heroiczny, ale jego logika błądziła różnymi ścieżkami – nie zamierzał staczać wspaniałej, samotnej walki z połową tego, co obecnie zostało z zakonu templariuszy, chociaż symbolizm takiego rozwiązania na pewno bardzo by go ubawił. Zamiast tego pozwolił, żeby napastnicy zajęli się przywołanymi przez niego zwłokami, a sam skorzystał ze swojej lepszej znajomości zaułków Haven i przemknął do jedynego ocalałego trebuszetu. Mordercze zimno wcale mu nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz czyniło jego lodowe zaklęcia jeszcze skuteczniejszymi. Wiecie, zamarznięte, śnieżne pustkowie pełne świeżych trupów? To było wręcz wymarzone miejsce dla naszego Rudego, przynajmniej kiedy chciał zmasakrować dużą liczbę templariuszy.

Zrzucił sobie na głowę jeszcze większą śnieżycę niż ta, która panowała dookoła, żeby zamaskować ruchy maszyny oblężniczej, a w dodatku do panującego wszędzie chaosu, nie zwaliła się na niego cała wroga armia. Posyłał wciąż nowych poległych templariuszy do walki, a w tym czasie dwóch innych mozolnie popychało kołowrót, ustawiając zamierzony cel. To wszystko wymagało ogromnego skupienia i Rudy stał tylko z tyłu w zamieci i wypijał jedną miksturę lyrium za drugą w tempie, które każdy mag z miejsca uznałby za samobójcze. Zazwyczaj załadowanie pocisku do kosza trebuszetu wymaga siły kilku ludzi, ale nasz mag poradził sobie, przywołując wielkie lodowe bryły zamiast kamieni. W panującej na zewnątrz temperaturze i tak nie miały szansy się stopić.

To wszystko układało się w naprawdę sprytny plan, może poza faktem, że w tej zawiei miałby problem z zobaczeniem sygnału od Kędziorka, ale nie wiem, czy myślał w ogóle tak daleko w przód. Jeden z najgorszych momentów przeżył, kiedy prawie wpadł na niego jeden z behemotów – okropnych stworzeń, w których nie zostało już nic ludzkiego, a tylko napędzana wiecznym bólem chęć niszczenia. Mimo swojej dzikości, ich sama wielkość czyniła je podatnymi na chłód i złamania, więc kiedy ten behemot skruszał jak szron pod ciężkim butem, myślę, że templariusz, którym kiedyś był, czuł się wdzięczny za uwolnienie od tego losu.

Wszystko zdawało się iść tak dobrze, ale nasz przerażający przeciwnik musiał spostrzec, że bitwa nie idzie po jego myśli i nie może już tylko nadzorować wszystkiego z cienia. Mieszkańcy Haven go nie interesowali, chociaż zgniótłby ich za sam fakt stawienia sprzeciwu – jedyne, na czym w tej chwili się skupiał, to osoba, która ukradła mu klucz do źródła potęgi. Przywołał smoka, który spadł z ciemnego nieba nieuchronnie jak sama śmierć.

Nasz Herold był już przygotowany i pogodzony z własną śmiercią, ale smok dostał inne rozkazy, ponieważ jego pan chciał najpierw spojrzeć na nędznego śmiertelnika, który przysporzył mu tylu problemów. Myślę, że w innej sytuacji Rudy mógłby mu zaimponować, gdyby akurat wszystkie te osiągnięcia nie były na szkodę Corypheusa i złość zupełnie go nie zaślepiała. Ale też z drugiej strony – starożytni magistrowie nie lubili samopoświęcenia, oni poświęcali innych ludzi, ale własne życie cenili najwyżej i jeśli ktoś z własnej woli chciał je odrzucić, od razu uznawali go za mniej wartego od siebie. Nie będę płakał, że te czasy już minęły.

Magister-pomiot wyłonił się ze śnieżnej kurzawy – ogromny, wychudzony, z pajęczymi kończynami i tak zmieniony na twarzy, że ciężko było w ogóle uwierzyć, jak mógł kiedyś wyglądać zwyczajnie. Rozgarniał przed sobą zamieć, jakby była to cienka pajęczyna, a czerwony smok reagował na każdy gest. Rudy w geście ostatniego sprzeciwu wyciągnął nóż – kostur od Płomyka potoczył się gdzieś podczas ataku – doskonale wiedząc, że ta broń nie jest żadnym zagrożeniem dla tych przeciwników. Wbrew całej beznadziejności sytuacji, ten absurdalny mag właśnie przygotowywał się, żeby pójść z nożem na smoka. Corypheusa przepełniała wściekłość i miał dość tej bezużytecznej gry. Kiedy widział opór, bezlitośnie go tłumił.

Znamię rozjarzyło się dziką magią, jeszcze intensywniejszą i bardziej niepohamowaną niż podczas zamykania Wyłomu. Rudy przez chwilę rozpaczliwie chciał utrzymać się na nogach, ale nawet w pełni sił nie miałby szansy – okrzykiem bólu upadł na kolana, a bezużyteczny nóż wysunął się ze zmartwiałych palców. Magister próbował wyrwać magię Znamienia, żeby ponownie użyć go do swoich celów i może w innym przypadku by mu się udało, los jednak chciał – a może Stwórca czy Andrasta? – że miał przed sobą innego maga. Fioletowe światło rozlało się po śnieżnych zaspach, a wśród zawiei zawyli jednym głosem zmarli. Znamię było bramą do Pustki i teraz wylały się z niego kosmyki duchowej energii – zbyt poszarpane, żeby być duchami – posłuszne woli nekromanty. Podejrzewam, że żaden z nich nie wiedział, co robi, kiedy obie magie splotły się razem i zacisnęły w nierozerwalny węzeł.

Corypheus ryknął ze wściekłości całą siłą płuc, kiedy zrozumiał, że jego zaklęcie zostało nieodwołalnie zmienione i wykoślawione, tak że nie będzie miał już z niego pożytku. Cofnął swoją magię i nagła ciemność, która zapadła, zdawała się pochłaniać wszystko. Rudy klęczał na śniegu, oddychając ciężko i wydawał się prawie nie zauważać szalejącego z gniewu i upokorzenia magistra. Wysoko w górze, w pobliżu jednej z przełęczy, rozbłysło jasno światło racy sygnalizacyjnej, zapłonęło krótko, a potem zgasło.


	27. Coat

Pierwszą myślą Herolda, kiedy obudził się sam w ciemnościach, było: w którym miejscu zawiódł jego genialny plan, skoro nadal żył? Niekoniecznie był tym zawiedziony, ale skoro on żył, to czy przeżyła również armia templariuszy i ruszyła w pościg? Nie był w najlepszym stanie, chociaż oszołomienie wciąż jeszcze łagodziło skutki upadku, ale ta myśl kazała mu wreszcie podnieść się z zimnej, mokrej powierzchni. Powietrze było duszne i przesycone wilgocią jak w głębokich podziemiach. Rzeczywiście, Haven utrzymywało się kiedyś z kopalni, chociaż porzucono je jeszcze długo przed odkryciem Świątyni Świętych Prochów. Dekady zapomnienia nadgryzły stare konstrukcje i teraz wystarczyło coś o wiele mniejszego niż lawina, żeby runąć przez wypłukany przez wodę, słabo zabezpieczony świetlik.

Ciemność rozświetliło upiorne światło pulsujące ze Znamienia, a zaraz za tym Herold poczuł pełznące w górę ramienia nitki bólu. Magiczny znak pozostawał niezmieniony od czasu pierwszego ustabilizowania Wyłomu, ale teraz posplatane ze sobą i wykrzywione zaklęcia znów coś w nim obudziły. Zacisnąwszy zęby, Herold pomyślał cynicznie, że nie musi przynajmniej marnować sił na magiczne światło – wszystkie mikstury lyrium wypił albo stracił razem z płaszczem – i sztywnym krokiem ruszył do przodu. Pod butami pluskała mu lodowata woda i chrobotały luźne kamienie. Był w tej chwili przemoczony do suchej nitki, ale zupełnie tego nie czuł. W głowie wciąż mu huczało – od upadku, od huku lawiny, od dudniącego głosu jego wroga i ryku smoka.

Częściowo zapadnięte, podmywane wodą sztolnie wiły się jak robaki i w pewnym momencie Herold pomyślał, że byłaby to naprawdę głupia śmierć po tym wszystkim, co udało mu się przeżyć. Kilka razy upadał, ale za każdym razem podnosił się, zostawiając krwawe ślady palców na ostrych kamieniach. Chwilami brakowało mu powietrza w ciemnych, dusznych wnętrznościach ziemi, ale wiedział, że nie może przystanąć nawet na chwilę, bo już nie ruszy do przodu. Wydało mu się przez chwilę, że czuje na twarzy powiew wiatru i poszedł w tamtą stronę. Światło księżyca przeświecało wysoko u sufitu, na samym szczycie zasypanego przez lawinę głazów wyjścia. Potężne stemple były połamane i zbutwiałe, niezdolne utrzymać ciężaru zwaliska, które teraz stało na drodze do zewnętrznego świata.

Herold zatrzymał się i oparł ramieniem o wilgotną skałę. Jeśli jego drogami kierowała jakaś nadludzka siła, to teraz chyba dość jasno pokazała mu, gdzie ma zostać. Zamknął oczy, bo nie miał nawet sił utrzymać ich otwartych, ale zielone światło przeświecało nawet przez powieki i zostawiało powidoki. Przypomniał sobie Wyłom i że Inkwizycja nie zna żadnego innego sposobu zamykania szczelin, jak tylko przez to przeklęte światło.

Tak jak robił to już wiele razy wyciągnął przed siebie otwartą dłoń i szczelina rozwarła się łapczywie, połykając wszystko na swojej drodze. Była czymś innym, czymś nie pasującym do tego świata i samo patrzenie na nią bolało, ale nawet coś tak dzikiego i zachłannego musiało być posłuszne wiążącej je magii. Po kilku chwilach, które wydawały się wiecznością, szczelina zamknęła się z trzaskiem, pozostawiając otwartą drogę wyjścia na ciemne, zasypane dziewiczym śniegiem zbocze. Wiatr uderzył gwałtowniej, sypiąc wokół drobnymi okruchami lodu i w głębokiej ciszy nocy słychać było tylko jego zawodzenie.


	28. Ride

Góry otwierały się puste i niegościnne, wręcz wrogie w surowych twarzach skalnych piargów i ostrych zębach grani, ponad którymi słabo błyszczały gwiazdy. Śnieg był twardy, każdy krok stanowił walkę, ale niedostatecznie wytrzymały, żeby nie załamać się pod ciężarem dorosłego człowieka. Pozostawał w nim uparcie pojedynczy, utorowany z trudem ślad, ale gwałtowne podmuchy zawiei zasypywały go już kilka kroków dalej. Do wiatru dołączyły się niesione z oddali wycia wilków.

Krok po kroku Herold Andrasty parł do miejsca, gdzie ostatni raz widział – albo wydawało mu się, że widział – wystrzeloną przez uciekających mieszkańców racę. Mogło to być zupełnie gdzie indziej, ale wyczerpanie oblekało mu umysł jak gruba warstwa waty i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadną inną myśl. Czuł się odległy od swojego brnącego w śniegu ciała, jakby patrzył na zmagania kogoś innego, i dlatego nie zauważał każdego kłującego oddechu czy jak powoli traci czucie w palcach i twarzy. Od jakiegoś czasu wyczuwał, że obok niego idzie ktoś jeszcze, ale nie znalazł w sobie dość sił, żeby to kwestionować. Ta cicha obecność dodawała mu otuchy i pozwalała nie stracić zmysłów w pustej, strasznej bieli. Część jego umysłu wiedziała, że to halucynacje, ale nie robiło to na nim wrażenia.

Potknął się o coś leżącego w śniegu i kiedy z trudem wstawał, zauważył, że to zamarznięte na kość ciało. Głowę przykrywała chustka, a on potrzebował chustki, żeby zasłonić czymś kłutą drobinami lodu twarz.

– Nie możesz okradać zwłok – powiedziała Wielka Zaklinaczka, trzymając się z tyłu. – Musisz zostawić coś w zamian.

Zanim zdążył się zorientować, już ściągał rękawiczkę z prawej ręki. Jego umysł pracował wolno, jak wóz jadący po błotnistym podłożu i zapadający się co chwila. Przypomniał sobie, że ten głos to tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale palce już nie współpracowały i nie mógł z powrotem zapiąć sprzączek. Kilka kroków dalej i zaczął wątpić, czy całe zdarzenie w ogóle miało miejsce. Upływały kolejne chwile i wszystko coraz bardziej zacierało mu się w pamięci. Siedział z Płomykiem przy dopalającym się ognisku. Nie, to nie było właściwie, przecież musiał iść dalej i nie miał czasu na siedzenie. Popiół był jeszcze ciepły, ale czy na pewno? Może to jego ręce były tak zimne, jak ręce trupa. Mógłby zostać tu jeszcze chwilę i się ogrzać. Jakaś myśl uparcie przebijała się przez kokon waty. Ciepły popiół z ogniska? Niedawno byli tutaj ludzie.

Podniósł się z wysiłkiem i wiedział, że jeszcze jedna taka przerwa i nie wstanie. Brodził jak przez gęstą mgłę. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie toruje już drogi w zaspach, ale ma pod stopami stały grunt, tylko ukryty pod zdradliwą warstwą lodu. Jego cień-towarzysz prowadził go dalej po wznoszącym się powoli terenie. Jak dobrze było zaufać komuś innemu w wybieraniu drogi. Nie, to nie było właściwe. Kamienie zachrobotały groźnie pod butami.

Herold stał na skraju stromego żlebu prowadzącego ostro w dół, w dolinę wydrążoną korytem rzeki, obie jej granice wyznaczały przytłaczające skalne ściany. To wyglądało jak dobra droga. Nie, nie, nie, wcale nie wyglądało, nikt nie poprowadziłby tędy ludzi, starszych i dzieci, obciążonych dobytkiem i rannymi. Herold zdał sobie sprawę, że to co słyszy, to nie są odległe wycia wilków. Przypomniał sobie znajomy, zbyt boleśnie znajomy wrzask demona rozpaczy.

Spojrzał z powrotem na żleb i wiedział już, że to nie jest dobra droga, żaden człowiek nie przeżyłby zejścia tędy na dół. Co znaczyło, że to mogła być dla niego droga. Stał tak na skraju urwiska, otulany kolejnymi podmuchami zawiei. Nagle wybór wydawał mu się za trudny i spojrzał przez ramię na swojego cichego towarzysza. Poszukiwaczka stała kilka kroków dalej w swojej zwyczajnej zbroi, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na ramionach i spoglądała na niego wyczekująco. Chciała, żeby podjął jakąś decyzję. Odwrócił się z powrotem do doliny i od gwałtownego ruchu zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Nawet nie zauważył, jak upada – to ziemia po prostu uderzyła go z nagłą siłą. Zmartwiałe z zimna dłonie nie poczuły rozcinających je kamieni i lepkiej śliskości krwi. Znamię rozpaliło się gwałtownym blaskiem, chłepcąc gorliwie krew. Odgłos drobnych łapek przebiegających po śniegu rozległ się gdzieś u góry, potem szelest płaszcza ze szmat i ostry wrzask padlinożercy, który wypatrzył dogorywającą ofiarę. Demony rozpaczy kłębiły się nad nim jak muchy.

Znamię rozbłysło jeszcze jaśniej, wołając do domu wszystko, co pochodziło z Pustki. Herold Andrasty pomyślał, że śnieg chrzęszczący pod butami i ludzkie okrzyki muszą być kolejna halucynacją.


	29. Injured

Jeśli zapytacie mnie, czy wierzę w tę całą historię z Andrastą i świętym posłannictwem naszego Herolda, to sam nie wiem... Dziwnie jest znać człowieka, rozmawiać z nim, żartować, a jednocześnie wiedzieć, że nie jest taki, jak reszta nas, śmiertelników. Ale jaka jest tak naprawdę alternatywa? Gdyby odrzucić teorię wstawiennictwa na górze, to sama myśl, że ktoś byłby w stanie to przetrwać sam z siebie, własną siłą fizyczną i psychiczną – nie, chyba już wolę wierzyć, że to była Andrasta. Myśl, że jesteśmy po prostu pionkami w jakimś wielkim planie paradoksalnie mnie uspokaja – bardziej niż wizja, że tacy ludzie po prostu mogą chodzić po świecie bez innej przyczyny niż zwykły przypadek.

Nie wiem, kto pierwszy zauważył nikłe, zielone światło gdzieś na zboczu za nami. Wielu uchodźców z Haven odwracało się i spoglądało za siebie, nawet kiedy już wioska dawno zniknęła z oczu, ale ja wolałem oszczędzać siły. No i zawsze wolałem odchodzić bez spoglądania za siebie – tak samo było z Kirkwall. Myślę, że gdyby śnieżyca nie osłabła, nic byśmy nie dostrzegli i nawet nie wiedzielibyśmy, jak blisko byliśmy uratowania człowieka, który nas wszystkich uratował. Znowu wstawiennictwo Andrasty?

Kiedy przynieśli go do naprędce rozłożonego obozu, mimo wszystko pomyślałem, że i tak jest za późno i jedyne, co możemy dla niego zrobić, to pochować go w jakimś charakterystycznym miejscu i może zbudować od nowa jakąś świątynię, tak jak była dla prochów Andrasty... To byłoby bardzo pasujące, nie uważacie? Ale zanim jakikolwiek plan zdążył mi się wykrystalizować, przez zdjęty czcią tłum przecisnęła się krępa lekarka, jedna z magów Wielkiej Zaklinaczki, i rozgoniła wszystkich poza najbardziej zaufanymi. Zabrała się do dzieła z pewnością siebie i determinacją, która dała nam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie wszystko jest stracone.

– Najgorsza jest hipotermia – powiedziała, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Skinęła na Błyskotka, który kręcił się w pobliżu, w razie gdybyśmy potrzebowali usług nekromanty. – Pomożesz mi go ogrzać, ale bardzo powoli. Ja zajmę się odmrożeniami, może jeszcze coś uda się uratować.

Płomyk również pojawił się obok.

– Ja też mogę pomóc.

– Nie, chłopcze, nie możesz. – Lekarka nawet się do niego nie odwróciła. – To bardzo delikatne zadanie i wymaga subtelności.

Nie wiem, kto mógłby spojrzeć na Błyskotka i skojarzyć go ze słowem „subtelność”, ale magini musiała wiedzieć więcej na temat jego umiejętności kontrolowania magii. Dwoje magów zajęło się swoim nieprzytomnym pacjentem z jedną niemagiczną asystentką lekarki do pomocy, a nam, bezużytecznym, pozostało kręcić się po okolicy i powstrzymywać od zerkania co chwilę w stronę zaimprowizowanego szpitala. Powietrze stężało od napięcia i mimo że zgromadzili się w tym małym obozie wszyscy uchodźcy, jedyne rozmowy, jakie słyszałem, były szeptane, jakby wszyscy bali się naruszyć tę ciężką ciszę gór. I nie ukrywajmy, nikt nie miał już na nic siły, a do ludzi dopiero powoli zaczęły docierać straty, jakie ponieśliśmy podczas nocnego ataku. Pewnie na dokładniejszą listę ofiar będziemy musieli poczekać, aż wszyscy znajdziemy się w bezpieczniejszym miejscu, bo na razie tylko uciekliśmy bezpośrednio spod topora.

Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, kiedy lekarka wreszcie podniosła się i wyprostowała. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną i kiedy się zachwiała, Błyskotek zręcznie ujął ją pod ramię i podtrzymał. Zbiegliśmy się od razu, jak grupa uczniów czekających na wyniki egzaminu.

– Jest ranny i osłabiony, ale jego życiu nic nie zagraża. – Lekarka urwała na chwilę. – A przynajmniej nie bardziej, niż nam wszystkim. To wszystko, co mogę zrobić.

I to było na tyle. Oddaliła się razem ze swoją asystentką w stronę, gdzie rozłożyła się reszta magów, a my zostaliśmy na miejscu, zastanawiając się, co teraz zrobić. Poszukiwaczka zarządziła, że nie możemy przeszkadzać cudownie uraowanemu Heroldowi Andrasty całą grupą, po czym sama wyznaczyła się na osobę, która pójdzie z nim posiedzieć.


	30. Catch

Poszukiwaczka siedziała na ziemi obok prowizorycznego posłania i zastanawiała się, jak potoczyło się jej życie, że znalazła się teraz w tym właśnie miejscu. Spojrzała na maga, śpiącego snem człowieka zupełnie wyczerpanego, i stłumiła westchnienie. Była egoistycznie wdzięczna, że zniknęła z oczu ludziom, dla których wciąż musiała być silna, odważna i zdecydowana, mimo że jedyne, czego teraz chciała, to położyć się w najbliższej zaspie i pozwolić, żeby lód wymroził z niej wszystkie skonfliktowane emocje.

Kiedy myślała, że złapała mordercę boskiej Justynii, była prawie spokojna, a przynajmniej miała coś, na czym mogła skupić gniew i frustrację. Potem zaczęła wątpić w jego winę, a coraz bardziej wierzyć, że został tutaj przysłany przez Stwórcę w pojedynczym odruchu boskiej interwencji – to był moment goryczy, bo wciąż zadawała sobie pytanie „Dlaczego nie Regalyan?”. Zamiast tego dostali maga, który zdawał się całkowitym jego przeciwieństwem: ponurego, skrytego, złośliwego i nie szanującego autorytetu Zakonu. Nekromantę zamiast lekarza. Kogoś, kto wprost powiedział, że zniszczenie Zakonu w Kirkwall było słuszne. Ciężko było się pogodzić, że Stwórca rzeczywiście uznał to za słuszne, a przecież mógł uratować ze Świątyni każdego. Ten wybór wydał jej się zwyczajnie niesprawiedliwy.

Jednak teraz zaczęła się zastanawiać, że gdyby rzeczywiście Heroldem Andrasty został Regalyan, czy zdołałby wrócić ze zniszczonego Haven? To był cud, nie dało się ukryć, ale Stwórca był wszechwiedzący, więc wiedział też, kogo należało uratować. Z Reglayanem zostałaby w Haven, choćby miało oznaczać to pewną śmierć – była tego pewna, ale z jakiegoś powodu wywołało to u niej bardzo niekomfortowe uczucie.

Może Stwórca chciał powiedzieć jej – im wszystkim – że to już nie jest czas, w którym lekarz może im pomóc.

Coś zimnego i ponurego przesunęło się w ciemności nocy, żywiąc się rozpaczą i rezygnacją. Tak, powiedziało, teraz czeka nas tylko śmierć i zniszczenie. Poszukiwaczka wiedziała, że nadchodzą ciężkie czasy, w momencie, kiedy zobaczyła ruiny Świątyni, ale nigdy jeszcze nie czuła się tak bezradna, jak kiedy wyprowadzała ludzi z Haven. Strata boskiej, strata przyjaciół i autorytetów, którzy zebrali się na Konklawe – to wszystko było bolesne, ale od dziecka musiała uczyć się radzić sobie ze stratą. Teraz jednak miała wrażenie, że to cały świat stanął przeciwko ich kurczącej się grupie i po raz pierwszy rozważyła możliwość, że mogą naprawdę nie dać rady. Ile razy jeszcze Stwórca postanowi interweniować w obronie swojego świata? Na ile jeszcze zasłużyli?

Zauważyła, że mag jest już przytomny, dopiero kiedy odwrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Błądził wzrokiem, nie zatrzymując go na niczym na dłużej, jakby nie do końca rozumiał, gdzie się znalazł. Znów spojrzał na Poszukiwaczkę z narastającą uwagą, jakby zastanawiał się, co ona tu robi.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytała. To było bezpieczne pytanie.

Wzruszył niekomunikatywnie ramionami, a potem oparł się na łokciach i z pewnym wysiłkiem udało mu się usiąść. Poszukiwaczka nigdy wcześniej nie zaobserwowała tak pochylonej głowy, zgarbionych ramion i niezdrowego odcienia skóry – gdzieniegdzie prawie przezroczystej, ukazującej fioletowe sieci żył, a gdzieniegdzie podrażnionej i ogniście zaczerwienionej. Nie podobał jej się też wymuszony, świszczący oddech. Wiele rzeczy jej się nie podobało.

– Powinieneś jeszcze odpocząć.

– To nic nie da. Teraz roi się tam od demonów. – Mówiąc „tam” miał na myśli Pustkę.

Głowa mu ciążyła i chciał ją wesprzeć na rękach, ale wtedy przyjrzał się dokładnie zabandażowanej prawej dłoni – brakowało na niej małego palca i połowy serdecznego. Oglądał to z obojętnością, jakby kończyna należała do kogoś innego, a potem na próbę poruszył pozostałymi palcami, w których kłujący ból znamionował powrót czucia.

– Miałeś poważne odmrożenia.

– Dziękuję, zdążyłem się domyślić – odpowiedział szorstko. – Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

To było ciężkie pytanie, bo Poszukiwaczka sama nie wiedziała. Przez chwilę wybierała najbardziej pasującą odpowiedź, ale w końcu ograniczyła się do prostego:

– Wróciłeś.

– Tak, ku waszemu głębokiemu rozczarowaniu. Gdybyście trochę poczekali, prawie by wam się udało.

Jestem pełen podziwu, że udało jej się utrzymać emocje na wodzy i nie odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę.

– W tym obozie nie ma nikogo, kto by nie cieszył się z twojego powrotu. – W odpowiedzi na szydercze skrzywienie kontynuowała: – Tak, nawet ci przebrzydli templariusze i wielebne matki. Wiem, że nie wierzysz w swoje powołanie-

– Więc nie kontynuuj – przerwał jej z irytacją. – Chociaż raz to uszanuj, bo nie mam siły na kolejne pouczenia.

Umilkła ze złością. Wcale nie zamierzała teraz nikogo pouczać, a wręcz przeciwnie, chciała powiedzieć coś miłego, ale nie dostała nawet takiej szansy.


	31. Ripe

– Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że od początku nie byłam wobec ciebie sprawiedliwa.

– Nie, nie byłaś. – Jeśli liczyła, że zaprzeczy, to musiała się rozczarować.

– Jest mi przykro z tego powodu. To, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś, było bardzo bohaterskie i nigdy ci tego nie zapomnimy.

– Oczywiście, że to zapomnicie, jak tylko przyjdzie do budowania kolejnych Kręgów.

– Jeśli się stąd nie wydostaniemy, czeka nas świat pełen czerwonego lyrium, jaki widziałeś z Redcliffe.

Na to umilkł i po chwili wstał z pewnym wysiłkiem.

– Rzeczywiście.

Zaciskał i rozprostowywał rękę naznaczoną Znamieniem w tiku, jakiego wcześniej u niego nie było. Wyczuwał, że z tą pokręconą magią dzieje się coś złego, ale i tak nie mógł nic na to zaradzić na miejscu, a potem... ludzie potrzebowali świecącej ręki zamykającej szczeliny, a nie przeciętnego nekromanty z doświadczeniem akademickim, więc tak naprawdę nie miał wyboru.

Zawsze masz wybór, wyszeptał przekonująco demon rozpaczy. Wyciągał kościste palce w stronę świata żywych, jakby był to dojrzały owoc gotowy do zerwania. Jeśli zawsze mam wybór, odpowiedział racjonalnie Herold, to tę decyzję mogę podjąć w każdej chwili, niekoniecznie teraz.

– Nie możemy tu zostać. Rano powinniśmy ruszyć dalej.

– Dokąd? Dalej nic nie ma, tylko góry. Nawet mieszkańcy wioski nie zapuszczali się tak daleko w tę stronę.

– To nie ma teraz znaczenia. W Haven magia Corypheusa naruszyła Zasłonę, a rzeź przyciąga demony. Nie czujesz tego?

Poszukiwaczka próbowała się wsłuchać w otaczający ją świat – czuła rozpacz, osamotnienie i przytłaczający cień śmierci, ale to było normalne po ostatnich przejściach.

– Nie wiem, nie jestem magiem. – A potem pod wpływem impulsu: – Jakie demony?

Herold rozejrzał się, jakby naprawdę mógł je zobaczyć.

– Gniewu, głodu... ale przede wszystkim rozpaczy. Lecą do obozu jak ćmy do światła.

– Może widzą tu coś, czego nienawidzą najbardziej? – powiedziała Poszukiwaczka.

Herold spojrzał na nią, nie rozumiejąc.

– Nadzieję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wspierali mnie podczas pisania, szczególnie @sarenka za wszystkie wspaniałe komentarze. <3
> 
> To koniec tego tekstu, ale nie koniec historii. Zamierzam napisać ciąg dalszy zmodyfikowanej wersji przygód Inkwizytora Idrisa i pewnie będzie on równie radosny i pogodny jak ten tekst! Poza tym jestem w trakcie pisania/planowania kilku historii równoległych w tym uniwersum, więc kolejne rzeczy będą się tu stopniowo pojawiać.
> 
> Dzięki za czytanie i jeśli ci się podobało, nie wahaj się zostawić kudosa czy komentarza.


End file.
